I Know
by noblewingedseraph
Summary: Before he can rebuild his fallen clan, Hanzo Hasashi has to come to terms with the mistakes he's made in the past. He finds help in Kenshi Takahashi who brings along someone the former wraith would rather keep at arm's length. *Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Regret, shame, sadness consumed Hanzo Hasashi as he sat on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. He tried his best to keep his memories at bay, now was not the time to relive the terrible deeds he's committed in the past. From the orange, yellow, and pink hues that filled the sky he determined it was sunset. Having enough of being idle, he rose from his bed and looked around.

Sitting on a dresser was his clothing and weapons. Seeing them made his blood boil. They were a reminder of what he's done. Destroying them the first chance he gets came to mind. He wondered who removed his clothing and replaced them with the gray shirt and black pajama pants that covered him. On the nightstand that sat next to his desk was a glass of water. It was a generous offer and as he felt his mouth dry, he realized it was needed.

After he finished drinking the cool glass of water, he heard footsteps outside his door. Two voices soon followed, one masculine, the other feminine.

"He's should be awake now." Scorpion knew that was Kenshi Takahashi outside his door.

"He's been asleep for hours but he definitely needed some rest." The woman said.

"He was a wraith, manipulated by Quan Chi." Kenshi informed her.

"That's despicable," the woman began. Scorpion's stomach dropped when he heard her. There was disgust and anger in her voice.

 _'_ _Of course she would think that. I cannot blame her. I have done deplorable acts in the past.'_

"That bastard ruined so many lives and for what? Was it all some sort of game to him? No one deserved to go through what he and the others did. He already lost so much to begin with. I'd love to cut that low life's head off if I ever get the chance to."

Scorpion was taken aback when she finished her statement. He didn't expect anyone to sympathize with him.

"Hanzo needs an ally, friends. I managed to stop him from killing himself. I know he's capable of living a new and better life. I was also hoping you'd help me."

"I'm here aren't I? If you trust him, then I will too." She replied without skipping a beat.

"Thank you, Maya. I must warn you, this isn't going to be easy." Kenshi sighed.

"No problem. I'm sure you two are hungry. Dinner should be finished soon."

He heard her walk away and the door open. There stood Kenshi holding Sento and wearing similar clothing as him only his was red and black. Hanzo didn't know what to say. He was grateful for what Kenshi has done and now his help will continue. Then the same wave of shame he felt earlier returned. Here he was, a grown man who needed to be help like an infant because he can't help himself right now.

"Don't think of yourself that way, Hanzo. You're far from a helpless child." Kenshi approached him and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I forgot you could read minds." Hanzo grumbled.

"I'd like you to meet another friend of mine. As you already heard her name is Maya. I'd prefer it if you two properly meet and get to know each other on your own."

Nodding his head, Hanzo followed Kenshi out the bedroom. By the looks of the interior of the house, he knew they were in Japan. He recognized the tatami mats under his feet, panels on the walls, sliding doors that were open and gave him a view outside. Trees of various sizes surrounded the house along with a garden and lake. It's been years since he's been in his native country. The deep breath he took in calmed his nerves, something Kenshi noticed.

"We're in the Chūgoku region. Matsue to be exact." Kenshi informed him.

Hanzo's stomach growled when the smell of beef and vegetables entered his nose. He heard Kenshi chuckle at the sound of his rumbling stomach. It's been a while since he ate something, he couldn't stop his mouth from watering the closer he and Kenshi got to the low table and chairs. When he sat down he looked inside the large pot that was filled with chunks of beef, carrots, potatoes, and herbs. There was also a large bowl of rice sitting next to it, miso soup, and fish to choose from. His stomach growled even more after seeing and smelling the food in front of him.

When he looked up, he saw Maya in the kitchen preparing tea. By the looks of her, he knew she wasn't from Japan. Locks of her long brown hair were put into two strand twists that fell down to her back. Compared to the sun rays that entered the room her brown skin with orange-red undertones seemed to glow. She was wearing an over-sized black t-shirt and sweatpants. There was something odd about her to Hanzo. He turned to Kenshi to see if he would tell him but all he saw was a smirk on his friend's face.

"It took you long enough to wake up." Maya said while bringing drinks to the table and setting them down. She sat down in front of Kenshi and offered Hanzo a smile. Even though the former wraith narrowed his eyes at her she wasn't bothered by it.

"You two already know me. So why don't you two get to know each other. You should go first, Maya." Kenshi started while filling his bowls with rice and the stew she made.

"Hmm, let's see. Kenshi and I share some of the same abilities like telekinesis, heightened senses, and teleportation. I'm a little bit jealous that he knows telepathy." She rolled her eyes, causing Kenshi to laugh. "But I have more magical abilities that he doesn't." She said before happily eating the food and drinking the tea she prepared.

"You're a sorceress. A witch." The venom he spat didn't go unnoticed by Maya or Kenshi. She didn't flinch at his harsh words. Kenshi on the other hand cringed, he had a feeling Hanzo would react like this. Given his experience with magic he would have been surprised if he went along with being friends or civil with a sorceress.

"Well, since you put it that way, yes." She grumbled.

"You expect me to trust someone like her?" Hanzo directed at Kenshi. "They're all liars and deceivers. I wouldn't be surprised if she stabs you in the back now that she's gain your trust."

"Hanzo…" Kenshi warned but the scoff Maya let out told him it was too late.

"Damn, you really are an asshole. But you know what? I'm not gonna let you or your little attitude ruin this meal I spent hours cooking. You're more than welcome to eat, by the way. Trust me, I didn't lace it with poison." She leaned forward and looked him dead in the eye. "I like a more hands on approach when it comes to that." She winked and sat back. Kenshi silently ate his meal and hoped they didn't drag him into their argument.

Before Hanzo could send a scathing reply her way his stomach betrayed him. The large growl it made caused his face to turn red out of anger and embarrassment. The smug look she had on her face was maddening. She got the upper hand on him this time but he made note to get back at her.

"Would you like to continue what you were saying?" Kenshi carefully asked, earning a scornful look from his friend.

"Yes! So, like I was saying. It's obvious I'm not from here or have ancestors from Japan, you know being black and all." She chuckled. "My family is mainly from the wonderful and beautiful islands in the Caribbean."

"So why are you here?" Hanzo asked without an attitude. Maya wanted to say something about that but decided not to.

"I needed a break." Maya shrugged her shoulders after refilling her bowl with food. Her short and simple answer didn't sit well with Hanzo. He did believe her answer but knew there was much more to it.

He wasn't ashamed about the amount of food he ate. Maya and Kenshi weren't bothered by how much he ate and drank either. They carried on a conversation about something that didn't concern him but he listened anyway. A market and money was mentioned, so was travelling to another region in Japan. Before he knew it he was full, the table was cleared, and Maya returned to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

With nothing else to do, he took the time to walk around Maya's home and become familiar with his new surroundings. He wandered around the garden outside, looked through a bookcase, and flipped through some of the books. If Kenshi wanted to talk to him about something, he was more than happy to talk. Maya attempted to start a conversation with him but he kept his distance. After her third attempt she had enough and cornered him in the hall. Kenshi went to sleep hours ago so he was lucky enough to not be in the middle of their confrontation.

"Do you really think you're going to get away with being rude to me, in my home? Please remember that you're the guest and being just a little bit cordial and having a sliver of respect will take you a long way."

"I do not have to stay here." Hanzo tried to get away but collided with an invisible barrier in front of Maya. When he tried to walk away he collided with another barrier. He was surrounded by them and had no way to escape. He was more than annoyed at the fact that he literally didn't see it happen. He was good at reading others and knowing when they would strike but she was completely still.

 _'_ _They're always using underhanded tricks to get what they want.'_

"You don't have much of a choice but to stay here and you know I'm right. I'm being more than nice by agreeing to help you. All I'm asking you is to try and be nice. It's late and I'm tired, you can start by apologizing." She waited for him give him an apology but didn't receive it. "Whatever." Maya waved her hand and the barriers around him disappeared. He watched walk away and enter her room.

The following morning Hanzo was forced to swallow his pride and apologize. Maya was right and he was wrong. It was difficult for him to do so, apologizing equaled admitting he's made a mistake. There were grave consequences to the ones he's made in the past, if what Kenshi told him was true, he hoped he would not face one right now.

 _'_ _The way I treated her yesterday was wrong.'_ He admitted. _'One second I appreciate her sympathy and in the next I attacked her for what she is. It was that damn word, magic. The catalyst for my past crimes used magic and tricks to make me his pawn. Kenshi in a way uses magic and yet I have no problem with him. After my actions last night I doubt she will even look, much less talk to me.'_

He exited his room and walked to the kitchen. He expected to smell another delicious meal being made and hear the sound of knives cutting meats or vegetables on a wooden board, jars being opened and closed as each ingredient is added into a skillet. Hanzo wondered why he anticipated hearing those sounds. He's only been out of the pits of hell where the screams of tortured souls and molten lava surrounded him for a few days.

Disappointment washed over him when his senses weren't greeted with what he wanted. Instead he found Maya sitting at the table reading what appeared to be a document. Her hair was pulled up into a large bun, and she was wearing a robe.

"You really like sleeping, huh?" He didn't answer her question but glanced over at the stove.

"I'm hungry too, what are you making for breakfast? I already ate so you don't have to worry about me." She titled her and tapped the table waiting for an answer.

 _'_ _Cooking is usually reserved for women.'_ He wanted to tell her. Possibly causing an argument so early in the morning and being trapped in the invisible barriers she created last night held him back. After rolling his eyes and taking in a deep breath, he began walking towards the stove. The barely audible laugh she let out made him stop mid stride. He returned his attention to her and narrowed his eyes.

"Relax and straighten your face. I wasn't being serious." She got up from her seat and walked to the fridge. "I don't want you to make my kitchen explode."

"I know how to make a meal." He replied before muttering something under his breath as he sat down at the table.

"Like I said, I was just playing." She rolled her eyes, Kenshi warned her he was a serious man but it wouldn't hurt him to lighten up once and a while. "You'll have plenty of time to make a gourmet meal for all of us to enjoy. You have other things to do today." After opening the fridge and scanning what was inside, Maya looked back and asked "Is there anything you want me to make?"

Unable to think of anything, Hanzo shook his head. Soon he heard and smelled what he expected and wanted earlier. He watched her sway from side to side as she cooked, it was impossible for him to not stare at her moving hips. The robe she wore wasn't very form fitting or revealing as the clothes Edenian and Outworld women wear, which surprisingly was a pleasant change.

In a matter of minutes she placed a plate of fried eggs, bacon, sausage links, and toast in front of him. He waited for her to bring up their argument last night when she stood in front of him. Her next question threw him off guard.

"What would you like to drink? Coffee, tea, orange juice, or a plain glass of water?"

"This isn't necessary." He told her. She wasn't expecting to see the dejected look on his face. The fact that she was acting like as if nothing was wrong, playing the role of a dutiful homemaker who will more than likely wait on him hand and foot brought back a few memories he would rather keep locked away. There wasn't a bubbling rage that threatened to come out, only sadness and grief.

"We leave in an hour. Eat as much as you can, you're going to need your strength today. We have a long day ahead of us." Maya said before leaving him alone. _'He needs his space. If I ask him what's wrong he'll either start yelling at me to get off his back or he'll shut down for the rest of the day and not talk at all. Kenshi did say this wasn't going to be easy.'_


	2. Chapter 2

An hour came and went since Maya left him alone. Although he didn't completely fall over the edge and into an emotional breakdown once she was gone, it took him some time to regain his composure and eat everything on his plate. The long hot shower he took helped him clear his mind of the painful memories her actions reminded him of. After drying his body he saw his armor and weapons still sitting on the dresser. He immediately threw them into the closet and quickly got dressed. The yellow shirt, black hoodie, jeans, and shoes were completely different from what he's worn for years but he quickly got used to them.

Kenshi stood by the front door cleaning Sento before placing it in the scabbard strapped on his back. They silently waited for Maya to join them. A few minutes went by before Hanzo became impatient and wondered why they were still standing around like ducklings waiting for the mother to lead them for a short walk.

"What is taking her so long to get dressed?" He leaned against a wall and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Women always take ages to get ready." Kenshi told him.

"Probably primping and powdering her nose." Hanzo added, an amused smirk appeared on his face.

"Try to get that one curl to stay in place." Kenshi joined in on the teasing.

"Changing her clothes until she finds the right outfit that matches her lipstick."

They continued listing possible reasons why Maya had them waiting and didn't notice her walking towards them. She was happy to see Hanzo smiling and laughing with Kenshi instead of brooding or distressed. She felt guilty for having a hand in making him upset. How she did it, she had no clue. She had a feeling they will have the long hard talk about what's eating him but at a much later time. Brooding or not, she had to admit he's handsome. His strong jaw, broad shoulders, and muscular arms set him apart from the other men she's seen in town. Kenshi wasn't bad looking either but that ship has sailed.

 _'He's still a fucking jerk.' She frowned. 'A hot jerk but a jerk. At least Kenshi has a sense of humor and can lighten up.'_

"Ah, the lady of the hour has finally graced us with her presence." Kenshi bowed before her. Maya rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder before laughing. Hanzo eyebrows were raised at their exchange. The way Maya laughed and how Kenshi smiled reminded him of two courting teenagers. He took a closer look at the woman standing by him. She stood at 5"7, making her 9 inches shorter than him. He wondered how old she was, there was no doubt in his mind that she was younger than him and Kenshi. Her down-turned eyes, short, small nose, round cheeks, and face added to her young appearance.

"Let's go." She told them before opening the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kenshi smirked and tapped Sento. "I doubt people will let me inside their stores with Sento strapped on my back."

"Shit, I forgot." With a simple wave of her hand Sento was invisible to the naked. Hanzo couldn't help but reach out to make sure it was still there and it indeed was when he felt it on his finger tips. "Alright, let's go!" She told them and lead the way to their first destination.

* * *

The leers and looks of disgust Maya received from passerby didn't go unnoticed by Hanzo. They stared at her when she wasn't looking and made sure to keep their distance if she got close to them. Kenshi learned long ago to not use his abilities to read mind while out with Maya. Their comments and remarks were enough to make him want to attack anyone who dared to look down at her.

"Don't worry about them." Maya told the two men. She already knew why they clenched their fists and made sure to be by her side while they continued walking.

"It's disgusting that they would judge you over something that is-"

"Out of my control. Yeah, I know." Maya interrupted Kenshi. He's told her that so many times she's has it memorized and can repeat it in different languages.

What he said hit a nerve in Hanzo because he was guilty of doing the same thing yesterday. He opened his mouth to apologize but was interrupted yet again.

"Ms. Bellamy! You're right on time." A man his age dressed in an all black suit called. He stood in front of a store. "Please come inside, the last thing we need are noisy civilians listening in our conversation." He stepped aside to let the group enter the store and lead the way to is office. Hanzo and Kenshi stood by the door while Maya sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Who are you?" Hanzo narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me, I should have introduced myself first. I am Natsuo Yamauchi. I take it this is the friend Kenshi was talking about."

"That's him alright. Hanzo Hasashi." Maya nodded her head. Natsuo's eyes widen in recognition and let out an audible 'oh'. The two men nodded their heads as a sign of respect, leaving Maya wondering if they knew each other. Hanzo stood straighter and crossed his arms against his chest.

"I understand now. Had I known..." Natsuo paused. Maya looked back and forth between the three men to figure out what he meant by that. "Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's discuss the reason why you are here." Natsuo continued.

 _'I'm sure you and Hanzo will discuss that later.'_ Kenshi telepathically told her.

"I know I've told you this over and over again, but thank you for all of your help during the last five years. Learning more effective healing methods that your family has used for centuries made a huge effect on the recovery process of those who were injured."

"No problem, I was just doing my job." Maya couldn't help but smile.

"It took us some time to renovate the temple but it is almost complete." That really got the former wraith's attention.

"The location is strange for someone like you but that doesn't matter." Kenshi added.

"I still don't know what I'm going to do with it. It's really remote but hey, it's nice to have a temple all to myself." She snapped her fingers when she came up with one of the ways she can make use of it. "Maybe I can become a recluse and act like a cranky old woman whenever someone trespasses on my property! That sounds like fun!"

"You wouldn't last a week." Hanzo told her. His remark made Kenshi and Natsuo laugh, Maya didn't think it was very funny.

"Hahaha, you're hilarious."

"How long until it's finished?" Kenshi finally asked.

"A few more months." Natsuo said. The skeptical look on Maya and Kenshi's faces told him they weren't buying it. "Fine, four to six months."

"Where is this temple located?" Hanzo asked.

"The Himalayas." Kenshi answered.

Hanzo shifted when he heard that answer.

"Okay, Natsuo! I'll see you later when you have another update on the temple." Maya told him after getting up from her seat. "Let's go, guys."

* * *

They continued traveling around Matsue, frequently making stops at stores to buy things that caught her eye. The smell of ash, smoke, and burning flesh was no where to be found. When they were in less populated areas that was lined with trees or flowers, Hanzo took in deep breaths and appreciated the crisp, unpolluted smell around him. Markets and restaurants offered the smell of different foods he instantly recognized and happily ate. From his repeated movements, Kenshi knew his friend was turning his head to take in his surroundings. He initially though his friend would have been overwhelmed by his new surroundings and want to hide away, it was a drastic change from the Netherrealm. Instead Hanzo was very calm the entire day.

Hanzo kept a close eye on Kenshi while he walked next to Maya. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more than a friendship between them. Whenever she moved to stand or walk in front of him, he placed his hand on the small of her back. If she wasn't facing him he had a smile on her face. The same could be said about her. When the sun was setting she decided to make on final trip to a grocery store, something that didn't surprise the two men.

He saw a chance to apologize for how he treated her yesterday when Kenshi wasn't attached to her hip. She was alone picking out fruits when he approached her. She craned her neck to look up at him.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you and making a snap judgement about who and what you are."

"Thanks." She really wanted to rub it in his face that he apologized. _'It had to take a lot for someone as serious and stubborn as him to realize he was wrong. I can''t expect him to be happy go lucky fucker after getting out the pits of hell and on the verge of suicide. He's been through some shit and still is.'_ "Hey, if what Kenshi said is the reason why-"

"No. I planned on apologizing. There's no excuse for my behavior."

"Look at you being nice!" Her normally silvery voice became high-pitched and annoyed him, so was the light slap on his arm. "You should do that more often."

"I suppose." He rolled his eyes.

"I was just playing." She stuck her tongue out at him. "We're cool."

He wished she would have stopped right there. Accepting his apology and moving on would have been the perfect ending to their problem.

"But you're wrong about not having an excuse. Now that I think about it I can't really blame you for being a jerk, we just met and I should have given you your space instead of following you everywhere and try to make you do something you didn't want."

 _'She did nothing wrong, why is she doing this? She had every right to attempt to talk to me. I was at fault, not her.'_

"It's going to take some time for you to adjust and unlearn behaviors you used in the past. While you continue being nice, I'll do my part by being more patient with you. I'm like that with other people who's been through minor shit compared to you."

 _'Making excuses and minimizing my behavior never worked in the past.'_

She bought essential items: food, cleaning products, toiletries (some he could have lived without seeing). When she moved to pick up some bags, Kenshi and Hanzo took them all. She didn't mind not carrying any bags and directed them to an alley they passed by before entering the grocery store. Before Hanzo could ask why she brought them there, in a blink of an eye he found himself standing in Maya's kitchen. Already knowing what was going to happen, Kenshi quickly put the bags in his hands down and walked away. Hanzo gawked at him while he made a speedy escape before turning his attention to Maya.

"What?" She finally asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you could teleport? You could have brought us here after your talk with Natsuo. Seeing how that was your main objective for the day."

"Main objective? You make it sound like it was a mission." She scoffed. "Besides, I told you there are some things I can do that Kenshi can't."

"It would have been a nice gesture to mention you can teleport." He said flatly.

"We've only known each other for a few days. I can't tell you all of my secrets." She nudged his ribs with her elbow. "Besides, it was nice to walk around. I'd thought you would like to spend some time out of the house."

"I did." He couldn't deny it even if he tried. "Thank you."

"No problem but don't expect me to bring you everywhere I go." She wagged her finger.

"That's fine by me. I do not want a mother hen like you clucking around me everyday." He looked down at her. She could only frown and shoot dirty looks at the man looked pleased with himself.

"Are you going to help me put these things away or just stand there with that shit eating grin on your face?"

"That would be the nice thing to do." He told her before grabbing a bag and handing her things that need to be put away in the fridge.

There was still more work to be done but today was a small victory for Kenshi. Not only did he manage to bring him out of his somber mood, even if it was for a few minutes, he was happy to see that his friends could get along without having him act as a mediator. _'Hmm, I shouldn't call myself that. I always run and hide from them when they argue or a second away from knocking each other out. Ah, who cares. They're going to need to get used to each other without having me around.'_

* * *

 **AN: Yay! Maya and Hanzo patched up their little riff, getting along, and Kenshi is happy about it. I'm in the middle of a bad brain fog moment so it took me a while to get this chapter together. Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, left a review, and followed the story! Reviews, critiques, suggestions are nice. Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out! I've sick this entire week but feel a lot better now. Anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Their loud and agonizing screams echoed throughout the room until the intense heat from the flames that consumed their bodies burned their lungs. Another set of warriors were taken down with ease. The sickeningly sweet smell of their burned corpses did not stop him from his path of destruction. Charred remains bodies laid at his feet, limps were scattered everywhere. Scorpion looked around before feeling a strange presence rip him out of his current location. He wasn't the same emotionless wraith that didn't killed without a second thought. The haunting images of those he killed flashed before his eyes. Closing his eyes and yelling to block out the dead's taunts and images was useless._

 _"You are nothing more than a killer. You've slaughtered innocent lives, permanently scarred those who had the misfortune of living. Their blood is on your hands. As much as you despise the Lin Kuei, you and your clan's killers are the same."_

He shot up from his bed and placed his hand over his chest. His heart was beating out of control, sweat drenched his upper body. Each breath he took didn't calm the wild palpitations his heart made. The quick successions of knocks on the door didn't help either. The room spun around him as he felt every drop of strength he had slip away. Kenshi and Maya's concerned voices were the last thing he heard before collapsing.

"He's been here and fine for almost two months and now this happens. I can't say I'm surprised. We've seen how he acts when something is bothering him and he doesn't talk to us about it. This was bound to happen." Maya told Kenshi. He stood at her side and watched her wave her hands over Hanzo's upper body. The white glow that surrounded her hands turned light blue every time her hand hovered over Hanzo's head and chest.

"Did he have a heart attack?" Kenshi asked before holding his breath to prepare himself for her answer. He exhaled when she shook her head. "What happened?"

"It was a panic attack, he must have relived something or had a nightmare. I reversed the effects so he's stable now. That was the easy part."

"Can you make them go away? If these nightmares reoccur and he has more panic attacks... I don't even want to think about what might happen."

"That's going to be the hard part. I can keep them away and speed up his recovery process and help him see he can have a better life than what he had before. There's always side effects. They're not going to effect him but they sure as hell going to fuck me up." Maya told him while rubbing her temples.

When it comes to healing physical wounds she would do it without a second thought. This was a habit that stuck with her since childhood and intensified during the Netherrealm invasion. The day Kenshi arrived with a scarred and unconscious Hanzo leaning against him, Maya rushed to their side and went to work without asking any questions. Emotional wounds were something she wanted to avoid healing at all costs. To avoid the side effects of emotional healing she would try an alternative methods she knew weren't as effective or pass it on to another healer at home. She doesn't have anyone to fall back on this time around.

"If it's too much for you to handle..." Kenshi paused when he saw her run her fingers through Hanzo's hair.

"I've been avoiding this for years, now's the time to suck it up and do what I'm supposed to do. Besides we told him that he has to do the same if he wants to get better, I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't follow my own advice."

"Your situation is different than his. It's fine to not follow your own advice once in a while." He chuckled to lighten the mood but failed miserably.

"No, I've made up my mind. It's okay." She wore a thin smile on her face that matched the fear and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." He bent down to kiss her cheek at the same time she turned her head. They recoiled and maintained an awkward silence after their lips connected.

"You could have just say thank you but alright." She laughed.

"I'll leave you to do your magic." Kenshi chuckled before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Maya psyched herself up to keep her nerves at bay. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

"How are you feeling Hanzo?"

It took Hanzo a while to give Kenshi an answer. After the haunting nightmare and being overwhelmed to the point he fainted he expected to feel exhausted. Instead he woke up feeling calm. He didn't have any trouble getting up, showering, getting dressed, and eating. None of the intrusive thoughts that plagued when he didn't keep himself busy or in a quiet place filled his mind.

"Okay."

For the second time that day Kenshi was in the middle of an awkward silence. It would have been easier for him to talk about what happened the night before if Hanzo brought it up first. "You know we need to talk about this."

"I was waiting for one of you to come out here to get this over with. Usually patients are late to their appointments, not their therapist." The two men laughed. Kenshi and Maya did take on the role of his psychologists. It took them a while to get him to talk about what was eating him whenever he withdrew and isolated himself. Maya did her best to keep her end of their deal by being patient with Hanzo, but when he was rude to her she didn't hesitate to remind him who he was talking to.

"As much as I hate to admit this. The Lin Kuei and I do share something in common. Our hands are stained with the lives we've taken. We've murdered others without a second thought. They can never atone for their sins. The hatred I have for them for killing my clan and family will never go away. I cannot atone for the lives I've taken or destroyed. I can never redeem myself, no matter how many times you and Maya say I can or so I thought."

"Quan Chi used you to get what he wanted. It's the-" Kenshi started to say but Hanzo's long sigh made him stop.

"That was a lie I told you two. Everyday I try to convince myself that it is the truth but I can't do it anymore. I was in denial. There's no use in lying now. I'm ready to face the truth. I volunteered to be his minion. I was filled with rage that I knew being his pawn would allow me to make other people suffer as much as I. I will be full of anger that I will lash out at you two or overwhelmed by depression and self loathing that I contemplated suicide again. Which would never happen with you tapping into my thoughts and her trapping me in those barriers she can make without moving. I wanted all of the lives I've taken restored so I can return to the pits of hell and be tortured. Maybe I can redeem myself, I don't know. This is all confusing, this shouldn't be happening so quickly. It takes years to accept everything I've done and finding the strength to move on. I'm not complaining but it feels odd. I feel better now that this weight has been lifted off my shoulders but I'm still confused."

"Given the circumstances I can't say I blame you. I suggest you don't question how or why you feel this way but be grateful that you do."

"Maya has told me countless of times that I have a second chance at life. She's right, I didn't want to hear it in the past. I've been rude to her and yet she still tries her best to help."

"For the most part you two get along really well. Making sly and sarcastic remarks about each other helped. It's during our little therapy sessions is when you're a very difficult patient."

"That's a nice way of saying I'm an asshole." Hanzo scoffed before getting up. He stretched to release the remaining tension in his body. "Where is she? She's usually awake at this time."

* * *

The last thing Maya wanted to hear was anything or anyone that was loud. Several empty potion bottles laid on the floor beside her bed, they kept her splitting headaches away. Normally one bottle would have been enough to stop her headaches but she took one every hour since she woke up. Taking the potions on an empty stomach didn't help her situation. Not knowing which side effects she would have to suffer through, how many would appear, and how long they would last had her on edge.

Hanzo walked to her bedroom and knocked on the door. Maya held her head and groaned. _'Not now.'_ She thought while dragging her feet against the floor and opening the door. Seeing Hanzo standing in front of her almost brought her to tears. She wanted to blame him for making her feel like shit. After pinching the bridge of her nose and opening her eyes she saw two apparitions that looked exactly like her standing behind a very worried Hanzo.

 _'You know it's his fault. If he listened to you and Kenshi sooner he wouldn't have that nightmare last night and force you to take in the pain he was feeling.'_ The phantom on the right told her. She had a scowl on her face and glared at Hanzo. The clueless man slowly helped Maya walk to the living room. The two phantoms walked in front of them, to continue to have her attention and make her agree with one of them.

 _'Don't listen to her. It's not his fault. He didn't do anything wrong.'_ The phantom on the less didn't have any venom in her voice like her companion. She was soft spoken and had a concerned look on her face.

 _'Fine!_ _If you weren't such a coward and used it when you first learned you could do it, you wouldn't feel this way. The elders told you the more you use it the less pain you'll be in. But nope! Now look at you. You were always a weak bitch and have to lean on him to do something so simple as walking!'_

"Fuck you." She groaned when he laid her down on her couch. When she looked up the two phantoms were gone. Kenshi sat by her side and took her hand in his. "There you go being the worried boyfriend in front of him. Aren't you embarrassed?" Kenshi caught the sarcastic tone in her voice while Hanzo did not. He felt uncomfortable seeing them act like this with each other. Yes, he noticed how much they stayed in her house while he goes out to visit the more quiet spots in Matsue. He felt like the third wheel as he watched them.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You need your rest. I know you're exhausted. You spend so much of your time helping us that you don't take care of yourself." Kenshi said for Hanzo to hear. In reality he was communicating with Maya telepathically. He sensed how nervous she was around him.

 _'You should tell him what you did to him last night.'_

 _'Does that mean he feels a hundred times better than I do? I hope so. I feel like I've been hit by a truck.'_ She tried to laugh, a pained whine came out instead. Kenshi swept the hair that stuck to her sweaty forehead.

 _'He's fine. Definitely a lot better thanks to you. He accepted what he's done in the past and wants to move forward.'_

 _'Good. I'm not going to tell him.'_

 _'Why not?'_

 _'He might blame himself for how I'm feeling right now. I don't want to risk him feeling guilty again. We'll keep this between us.'_

 _'Maya…'_

 _'Please. I have a gut feeling that this is going to get worse and if I tell him he'll blame himself.'_

 _'I think you should tell him, it might help you feel better.'_

 _'Doubt it.'_

 _'Fine.'_

 _"I hate seeing you like this."_

"Comes with the job."

 _'At this rate I won't be surprised if these two start kissing each other.'_ Hanzo let his mind wander and began thinking of what they could possibly do when they're along together. When his innocent thoughts became sexual he immediately stopped. Kenshi didn't give him any signs that he was reading his thoughts, something he was thankful for. He glanced over at Maya when another groan left her.

"I hope you're ready to be my nurse until I get better."

"That shouldn't be hard. I've played different roles in the past with you." Kenshi laughed. Hanzo eyes widen at his friend's statement. "You stay here while we make something for you to eat and drink."

"Oh trust me, I'm not going anywhere. Try not to burn the house down while you two are in there." Kenshi lowered his head and kissed her cheek before getting up and walking to the kitchen with Hanzo.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hanzo's reaction to Kenshi and Maya is a little hint as to what's going to happen in the next couple of chapters. ;)** **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

What Hanzo made for the group wasn't close to Maya's cooking but it was good enough. He received bonus points for not burning down her house. She regained some of her strength after eating and thanked him for helping her. He didn't want to admit that he was happy to be doing his part in helping her when she's sick instead of it being the other way around. Maya remained lying on the couch with Kenshi sitting at the end of it. He sat on the floor in front of them with one of the many books from her collection in hand. While Maya and Kenshi carried on a conversation in language Hanzo didn't understand, he thought of other ways he could help her continue to recover.

A long walkway with a view of Lake Shinji became a place where Hanzo frequently visited during his many travels around Matsue. Other onlookers suggested he should return during sunset. He planned on going back alone but decided it would be best for Maya to come along with him.

How they will get there concerned him. A bus or train ride might cause her to have motion sickness, seeing her in more pain something he wanted to avoid. He then thought about the risks they would run into if she used her magic to teleport them. On any other day it would be convenient and faster. Her recovery could be put to a halt if she uses magic while she is still weak. A light poke on his head caught his attention. He turned it to see Maya looking at him. Even in her fatigued state she wore the sincere smile he's grown accustom to seeing.

"Whatcha thinking about over there? You're being all quiet on the floor. I was getting a little worried about you."

"Even when you're suffering you're concerned about the well-being of those around you."

"Comes along with the whole healing sorceress gig. And I wouldn't say I'm suffering. Just a little bit uncomfortable." She shrugged her shoulders.

"When you show any signs of discomfort, you're suffering. At least in my eyes."

"What else do your eyes see when ya look at me?" Maya wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

It took a lot of self-control but Kenshi managed not to laugh. He wanted to blame Maya's strange illness for her suggestive question but knew better. He may be physically blind but he could see what was going on between his friends in the past two months. He sensed Hanzo's serious demeanor break for a few seconds and his eyes quickly scan Maya's face. Their sudden interaction confirmed his suspicions.

 _"She makes sly, flirtatious comments and compliments. He admires her from a distance when he thinks I'm not around and she's not paying attention. I should try distancing myself to give them time alone with each other. If this doesn't work then I will have to come up with something else."_

"A woman who needs some rest." This time he was the one who poked her forehead.

 _'If you say so, Hasashi.'_

"You got jokes, Hanzo. That's cute."

* * *

Being the patient was unfamiliar territory for Maya and she absolutely hated it. Healing and helping others get and feel better is her area of expertise, where she has the most control. Her inability to take charge and heal herself made her feel helpless. Kenshi and Hanzo were also in unfamiliar territory. Hanzo rarely helped others heal and like Maya, Kenshi didn't know what strange side effects from emotional healing will rear its ugly head.

"What are we supposed to do? Like she said, she's a sorceresses who's specializes in medicine. There has to be something else going on other than a headache and fatigue. She drank five of those potions that were lying around on her bedroom floor. I remember drinking one and the headache I had went away within minutes."

Hanzo whispered to Kenshi when they walked outside to give Maya some time alone. She fell asleep minutes ago and they didn't want to risk waking her up by talking around her.

"You're right, there is something else but none of us know what. We just have to wait and see what happens next. If anything happens next."

Kenshi desperately wanted to tell Hanzo what Maya did to him the night before but couldn't bring himself to do so. He already promised Maya that they will not bring it up to Hanzo and getting into an argument with her now definitely wouldn't help things either. The stubborn streak in both Hanzo and Maya was something he couldn't break. When they made up their mind about something, it's almost impossible to reason with them.

"We'll have to stick to the basics of tea, food, and rest for now. Giving her some space should help too." Kenshi's answer didn't sit well with Hanzo.

 _'They've known each other for years. He should know some of her healing methods and use them to help her recover. If this is his way of being her nurse, she's not going to get better any time soon.'_

Unfortunately, he was right.

* * *

Maya's illness dragged on for a week. Her physical health didn't worry the men, she was able to move around on her own after the first night. It was her emotional and mental health that worried them. When they attempted to strike up a conversation with her, she kept her answers short or didn't answer at all. Not hearing her wise cracks or laugh for days was incredibly disturbing. If she did talk for more than a few seconds it was to herself or the two phantoms that lurked around. Self-blame and doubt were a reoccurring theme in her conversations.

Her moods quickly changed with each round of self-blame and doubt she put herself through. Anger and contempt appeared first, despair and anxiety followed afterwards. Small mistakes she's made in the past that didn't have a major effect on her life, a misplaced potion or waking up late, worried her. The irate and irrational of the phantom duo lurked around, trying to make things worse by planting ideas in her head that it was all Hanzo's fault and he shouldn't be trusted. Luckily the more rational and calm phantom counteracted the other's plan. Hanzo wasn't pleased with Kenshi's actions during the trying week. Even when she ignored or yelled at him, Hanzo constantly checked up and kept her company. Kenshi on the other hand kept his distance.

It was nearly midnight when Maya was having another conversation with the two phantoms.

 _"Woo! Ya not looking too hot right now, girl. I don't think your little boyfriend will want to see you looking like this. Pull yourself together. We're the same person and the last thing I want is to see myself look like a pathetic little girl._ _You see what happens when you run away from what you're supposed to do from the beginning? Shit hits the fan and you can't cope. Like right now! You're having some sort of out of body experience._ _Disassociation. Depersonalization. Does that sound familiar? Something a certain somebody that came back from the undead did when he first came here? He's a bad influence on you."_

 _"I hate to say this but she has a point."_ The other phantom shrugged her shoulders. Maya stared at her in disbelief. _"What I meant is yes, you're disassociating and distancing yourself from the guys. A lot like what Hanzo did when he first arrived here. Shutting him out now, especially after him being in his comfort zone of doing whatever he can to help you, is a shit move. He's been doing more than Kenshi now that I think of it. The whole bad influence, 'it's all his fault' talk is bullshit. If you really think he is, then you've really lost it."_

 _"Usually seeing two different versions of yourself and talking to them are signs of losing it but okay."_ The other scoffed.

"She has a point, again." Maya sighed.

 _"You're going to need to let Kenshi in seeing us. I'm surprised he hasn't sensed us at all this week."_ They turned their attention to the door when they heard someone knocking on it. _"Maybe that's him."_ Maya got out of bed to answer the door. Instead of being face to face with Kenshi, Hanzo was the one who stood in front of her. Neither of them liked how they didn't feel comfortable around each other. Her phantoms' bickering about what to do about him filled her room. He mistook her frowning about the arguing for annoyance at him disturbing her.

"I would offer you tea but I doubt it would do you any good."

 _"Apologize for being a bitch!"_

 _"Slam the door in his face!"_

"Hanzo, I um. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you lately. You've done a lot for me and all I've done was ignore or yell at you. "

 _"YES! IN YOUR FACE!"_ The calmer phantom stood up from her bed and cheered when she got her way. Her other half mimicked her and cursed under her breath. Her sudden outburst caused Maya to turn around and stare at them in disbelief. She quickly apologized before disappearing with her other half. Hanzo scanned her room to see what got Maya's attention but saw nothing out of the ordinary. His raised eyebrows and widen eyebrows quickly relaxed when Maya look at him.

"No need to apologize. It's funny," He huffed.

"What is?"

"I'd say we changed roles this past week. You've been acting a lot like me when I first came here. Distant, not willing to receive help, and sticking to old ways. While I am behaving more like you."

There was a long pause before Maya smacked her forehead, startling Hanzo. In an instant everything made sense. Instead of blocking his anxiety and negative emotions to make sure he doesn't have another panic attack, Maya took them all in. That was one of the main side effects of empathetic healing but she chose to ignore it because in her mind it could never happen to her. If someone in her care said that she would slap some sense into them.

"Since you're taking on more of my role in our little circle, what do you suggest I do next?"

"Not hitting your forehead is a good place to start." He poked it, making her laugh for the first time in days. "Leaving this house would do you some good too. I know wandering around Matsue with you and Kenshi that day helped me."

"You're right! I've been keeping myself prisoner here. Wherever you want to bring me, I'll use my magic to teleport us there."

* * *

Sitting next to Hanzo on a bench with a view of Lake Shinji at sunset was the last thing Maya expected to do. Now that Maya was feeling better it was only fitting she had a to do list to complete. After completing a much needed inventory check of the potions, she realized she was running low on nearly all of the ones she made months ago. Living with two men meant she needed to go grocery shopping asap. Natsuo also had an update about the temple and needed to see her and Kenshi. The two men persuaded her to put off her list for another day and relax.

"Man and woman sitting side by side near the water, watching the sun gradually sink lower down the sky." Maya dramatically moved her hand to mimic the sunset.

"Very poetic." Hanzo nodded his head with a smirk on his face.

"Just a little somethin somethin I made up." She replied. "But seriously, thanks for bringing me out here. I can see why you visit this place a lot." Being around the water relieved her stress. Seeing the solitary island of Yomegashima reminded her of home and her life before the Netherrealm invasion. Bittersweet memories along with fond ones surfaced.

"I can clear my mind and focus on more peaceful matters. You are more than welcome to join me when I visit here." Hanzo said, breaking the silence between them.

"Of course! It's nice when we have a little one on one time. Kenshi's usually with us whenever we go somewhere. This is a nice change." Hanzo turned his head to look at her.

"I agree."

Although he didn't like how his friend has been distancing himself from Maya, especially when she needed his support, he enjoyed being alone with her. With their friendship is still in its infancy, he wanted to use this and every other opportunity he gets to be alone with her as a time to get to know her more.

* * *

 ** _It's been a minute since I've updated the story. Sorry about that! I've been all over the place and was really stumped on this chapter. Now I have some time to update on a regular basis. Chapter 5 might be up before or on the 25th. That's a very special day for me because it's my birthday! 21st birthday to be specific, ooo extra special lol. Thanks for reading! And an extra thank you to those who left reviews, followed, and favorited the story. I really appreciate it :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Kenshi was grinning like an idiot when his friends returned home. When they left for Lake Shinji, they told him they would only be gone for an hour. He took what was supposed to be their short absence from home as a chance to take care of the grocery shopping for Maya. With Sento strapped on his back, it wouldn't be difficult. He felt it was the least he could do. Although he made up his mind to let Hanzo take a more proactive role in helping Maya recover, he felt guilty for basically abandoning her. Something he promised he would never do.

Entering stores alone with Sento strapped on his back wasn't a problem. Years ago she made a very useful talisman with a red gem in the center for him to wear to conceal Sento while around civilians. He rarely wore it, with the Neatherrealm Invasion he didn't get the chance to take leisurely trips to stores. It was something he had to get used to again. The months of peace he had with Maya and Hanzo were greatly appreciated but he still had a desire to fight. He couldn't help it, the desire to fight is hardwired into his DNA. Having the souls of his ancestors at his disposal didn't help either.

After getting dressed, he went off to a local grocery store. While he walked around, Kenshi thought of the conversation he had Jamal, Maya's older brother, 5 years ago.

 _The two men walked beside Maya as she led the way to one of the many waterfalls in the hidden island they called home. They knew it would be a while before Maya would return home, bringing her to her favorite places to visit on the island lifted her spirits and eased her mind about her upcoming departure.  
_

 _When they were close enough, the teenage girl shrugged off her bag and cover up before taking off in a sprint. In a matter of seconds she jumped into the water and began swimming. She felt at ease in the water, the stress and pain she felt melted away, something both Kenshi and Jamal sensed as they monitored her from nearby stones._

 _"I'd rather have her stay here than travel around the world to tend to the sick and wounded. She's at peace here. The past couple of months have been hard on her, being out there will only make things worse."_

 _"She's strong and knows how to take care of yourself." Kenshi reminded Maya's worried brother._

 _"Yeah, but she's 17. She's seen and healed a lot of horrific injuries. From burns, broken bones, and severed limbs. But she always had me, our parents, or the others around for support whenever those nightmares or flashbacks come back..."_

 _"Please look out for her. We've tried to talk her out of being out there and away from safety during this Invasion but she's hard headed. I've been assigned missions and won't be able to be the over protective brother. I know she'll love having you around."_

 _"I won't abandon her. We've known each other for years, we're like family. It's the least I could do."_

 _"Thanks man."_

 _"No problem."_

* * *

Maya and Hanzo finally returned home around 10pm. They didn't make an effort to return quietly, their loud conversation woke Kenshi up from his nap. He could hear bits and pieces of their conversation, them agreeing to return to Lake Shinji more often, and Maya laughing.

"Look who finally decided to come home." Kenshi greeted them when they entered the living room. He was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on one end and hands clasped behind his head. Maya jumped at the sound of his voice while Hanzo stopped in his tracks. "It's dark out and I was getting worried about you two."

"And now we're back! I hope you weren't jealous that we left you all alone tonight." Hanzo took the bag of food from her hand when she moved to sit down next to Kenshi. He voiced his annoyance when she pinched his cheeks. "You're cute when you're upset."

"I'm not jealous. But don't you think it's a little wrong to be out with another man while I'm home alone?" He dramatically placed his hand on his chest.

"We didn't do anything you wouldn't approve of." Hanzo quickly told him.

He did feel a little bit guilty about being alone with Maya for hours. He didn't bother to keep track of time while he was out with her. It went by quickly while they were alone together. Their initial plan was to go straight home after watching the sunset by teleporting. That went out of the window while they wandered around markets, stopped at carious street vendors, and shared the snacks they bought during the long walk home. His guilt completely went away when he remembered how aloof Kenshi was while Maya was sick. She may not have been the friendliest person to be around but that wasn't an excuse for Kenshi to barely tend to her when she needed him. He barely paid attention to his friends' conversation while he stored their food in the fridge.

 _"Now that she's better, he's attached to her hip once again. Elder Gods forbid she takes a turn for the worse and falls ill again. Where will he be? Sitting on the sidelines while I attempt lower her fever by placing cool cloths on her forehead. Then again, he might feel uncomfortable with seeing her ill. I doubt that happens regularly. I don't know."_

He closed the fridge and turned around to see Maya standing in front of him. Kenshi already left the living room to shower and go to bed, leaving them alone for the second time that day. She rocked back and forth, occasionally looking at the ground. The smile that played on the corners of her mouth finally presented itself, making her already round cheeks look fuller. He mimicked her when she leaned in closer to talk to him.

"I know I already said this but thanks for today. I had fun."

"So did I. I would stay up and find something to do but with all of the food we ate, it's best if I turn in for the night." He patted his stomach. The yawn that escaped Maya told him she agreed. Without saying another word the pair walked side by side to their separate bedrooms.

* * *

Hanzo laid awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was annoyed at the fact that he woke up before sunrise. The clock sitting on a nightstand read 2:08am. He got out of bed, rolling his eyes, and stretched. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at his closet. Moments later , he began searching through the new clothes and shoes to find something he discarded months ago. Once his hands touched the cold metal and leather, he knew he found what he was looking for.

Ripping it to shreds and setting it ablaze was the first thought he crossed his mind when he looked at it in the past. Now he felt indifferent while looking at his old gear. It represented his past life, a life that was consumed with hate and rage. He hesitated to place it back in the closet the more he looked at it. The black and yellow coloring of his gear represented the life he lived before the fateful attack led by the Lin Kuei. His life as the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu. He never let Kenshi and especially Maya know he felt uncomfortable being in Japan. Maya briefly discussed how she made the transition to living in Japan and feeling comfortable in her new home. Bringing up the fact that he felt out of place being in the country where his clan once walked the earth and on thriving before being massacred will bring everyone down.

He glanced at the scabbards laying at his feet. After taking in a deep breath, Hanzo replaced his old gear, picked up his scabbards, and unsheathed the twin blades secured inside. No matter what he is still a fighter a heart. Combat comes naturally to him. While he enjoyed not having to fight on a regular basis, he did miss sparring. It kept him on his toes, everything maybe peaceful now but it could quickly take a turn for the worse.

* * *

The low growl his stomach let out made him leave his room in search of something to eat. With a full fridge at his disposal, he decided to eat until he felt satisfied. As soon as he stepped inside the living room eating was the last thing on his mind. One of the sliding door that lead to the garden and lake was ajar. Although he didn't need any weapons to tackle whoever or whatever decided to invade the home, Hanzo would have liked to have a sword in hand. If he had no choice but to kill, a slash to the throat or stab to the chest would make things easier than fighting with his bare hands. It's only been a day since Maya recovered from her illness, she was vulnerable and the last thing he would allow is someone breaking into her home and hurting her.

As he inched closer to the door Hanzo heard someone speaking in a strange language. The supposed intruder's voice became clearer and he let of a long sigh of relief. Frustration quickly followed.

"What a stupid thing to do." He chastised her under his breath. For someone who was always careful, he was disappointed that she made such a careless decision. If he didn't hear her, Hanzo would have attacked her.

After pushing the door to the side, he found Maya sitting with her back turned to him. It was easy to guess what she was doing. A small cauldron sat in front of her with a low red flame flickering beneath it. Bottles of various shapes and sizes, many resembled the potion bottles she stored in her room and expensive perfume bottles he's noticed her stare at while they were out hours ago, along with a black mortar and pestle sat to her left. Ingredients for her potions sat to her right. Hanzo could easily identify some of them, many of the plants and flowers grew in the garden. Others, like the different oils, preserved organs, horns, stones, and bones threw him off.

Suddenly a white glow surrounded Maya and all the objects around her, leaving Hanzo stunned. Some of the ingredients rose from the terrace. In a matter of minutes, ingredients were cut, crushed, and peeled before dropping into the cauldron. The mixture gurgled and white plumes of smoke occasionally rose from the cauldron.

"Enjoying the show?" She asked.

"Yes. It was very impressive."

"Thanks!" Maya gave him a quick glance over her shoulder, only to do a double take at the sight of the man standing behind her. His short hair was now shoulder length, which was long enough to make her want to style it. Her eyes traveled down and stared his arms and abs. It also didn't hurt that he wore his pajama pants just below his hips. "Good lord." She said under her breath.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked. Maya patted the space next to her and he sat down. "What exactly are you making?" He peered inside the cauldron and watched the bubbling concoction turn a light shade of blue.

"An anti-headache potion. When that's finished I'll make a batch of anti-anxiety, nausea, and a couple of burn potions. I like to keep a supply for myself here and give a batch to Natsuo. We know spells that can fix those nasty little problems in a heartbeat but most of the time all we need to do is give our patient a potion and they'll be fine. It helps reserve some of our magic too."

"Wouldn't it be better to sell them? Having some extra money in your pocket is never a bad thing."

"Money's not a problem." She simply answered. That was obvious. Not a lot of people her age could afford to have a large home or have a temple built in their name. "Being a part of The Bellamy Family of Sorcerers has its perks." Maya told him while waving her hand to stir the brewing potion. "There's some pressure that comes with it, like living in their shadow and feeling like I have to prove myself." When he placed his hand on her shoulder, she knew he understood. They sat in silence and watched the bottles rise and be filled to the brim with the finished potion. Water appeared to clean the cauldron and another potion was in the process of being made.

He wanted to go into detail about challenges he faced while in the Shirai Ryu but restrained himself. Being the son of the Grandmaster put the spotlight on him. He went against his father's wishes and joined the Shirai Ryu to prove himself. He went above and beyond every mission he was sent out to, trained the most and the hardest. His hard work provided him a better life than what he would have lived if he became another civilian working an everyday job. The downside was it not only put a strain on his health but in his relationships with others.

"I take it everyone have roles in your family." He asked her. "If you don't mind telling me, what are they?"

"You can say we're part of a clan at home. Different families and sorcerers in a community that have their own part to play. There's the Elders who's been around for centuries." His brows raised at that word. Even with all of the supernatural things he's seen, he was skeptical of her statement. "You already know about Shao Kahn and Outworld invading Edenia. Some were lucky enough to flee to Earthrealm and landed in the Caribbean. While they were rebuilding their lives, the helped slaves gain their freedom. Some of them already knew magic but didn't have a strong command of it like the Edenians. Then the age old people from two different sides of the spectrum help each other, fall in love, and have families happened. To protect themselves they created islands hidden within all the other ones in the Caribbean and live there. I'm part of the 'first families' in our community. My parents and brother are great at healing and combat. My brother almost was a part of the Mortal Kombat tournaments before The Invasion. That's how good he is. I focus more on healing because that's the easiest. At least for me."

"Have you tried to learn combat?"

"I know how to defend myself and use have magic to rely on. I'm all about defense and avoiding physical fights at all costs. One of the few times I had to fight, things didn't end well." She furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her jaw. "Since I focus more on magic my fighting skills are a little rusty. I want to train and spar but don't know where to start. Oh, if only I knew two guys who are well known and skilled fighters who could teach me. That would make things a lot easier." She titled her head and wiggled her eyebrows when he looked at her.

"I'm sure Kenshi will be more than willing to help me train you. You two share some common abilities, he can help you hone and master those skills while I focus on something else."

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

By sunrise all of the potion bottles were filled and labeled. Maya made a light breakfast for the group, she kept Kenshi's plate warm for him when he wakes up. They carried her potions to her room and carefully stored them in a box she kept in a corner of her room. Out of the corner of his eye, Hanzo saw Maya's robe being thrown on her bed and her stretching her arms. The affinity to magic wasn't the only thing she inherited from her Edenian bloodline. Everything from her tightly coiled brown hair, dark brown eyes, full lips that usually pulled into a smile when she looked at him, defined waist and full hips that filled out and made every piece of clothing she wore look better, made him feel like flustered teenage boy again. He was sure his cheeks were bright pink every time he looked at her and quickly turn around so she wouldn't catch him. But the fact that she didn't tease him about it told him she hasn't noticed his admiring gaze. At least not yet.

Before he knew it, he was standing on the opposite side of her bedroom door.

 _"_ I can't wait to start our lessons, sensei." She told him with a sly smile before closing the door.

* * *

 **Another chapter down! A lot more to go! Things are heating up between Hanzo and Maya.** **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Thanks the birthday messages! And thanks again for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm updating this story a lot earlier than I expected.** ** **I was relaxing in the hospital with a pesky Crohn's flare. I'm feeling a lot better now and wanted to finish this chapter asap.** As you all read in chapter 5, we're going to finally get into the meat and bones of this story. You've survived the primarily stuff lol. ****Now here's chapter 6!**

* * *

Before Maya's first day of training with Kenshi and Hanzo could begin, the updates about her developing temple had to be addressed first. To make it easier on her, Natsuo made a house call. The two bathrooms in Maya's home were occupied by her and Kenshi. Hanzo patiently waited his turn to use one while holding a towel. He lazily opened and closed his eyes and thought about what Maya will make for the day. She didn't stick to Japanese cuisine, often times for lunch and dinner she cooked meals from her home. Rice, seafood, and meats are staples in the two cultures but the way she prepared them were completely different from what he was used to. The very thought of eating the beef patties, fried pork and the very spicy pickled vegetable she effortlessly makes, made his mouth water and stomach growl.

The door bell ring three times and as soon as he moved an inch, the bathroom door he was standing in front of opened. Hanzo wasn't prepared to see Maya standing in front of him. She promptly dried off the water that still clung onto her body and slung the damp towel around her neck. Her gray tank top was more revealing and skin tight than the ones he's seen her wear in the past. Her black gym shorts weren't as tight but revealed her long legs.

"That should be Natsuo." She told him while making a braid around the crown of her head and letting the rest of her hair fall to her shoulders. "Bathroom's all yours, dude." She winked before leaving him flustered and blushing once again.

 _"She's doing this on purpose."_

"You okay there, Hanzo?" Kenshi asked, feigning concern. Without saying a word and a scowl on his face, Hanzo quickly entered the bathroom and slammed the door. Kenshi's laughs echoed in the hallway and died down when he entered his room. "It's only a matter of time. She's breaking him down."

* * *

"Ah! Good morning everyone!" Natsuo clapped his hands when the trio joined him in the living room. Sitting on a table was a copy of the documents he and Maya looked at weeks ago. There were new additions on the floor plans and notes written alongside them. Maya looked over them and nodded her head. "We're almost finished with this temple. Now's a good time to make any minor edits, if you don't have anything else to add you should be ready to move in and do whatever you want in two months, which means mid November."

Hanzo prepared himself to see something strange to pop up when the sorcerer tapped the document. A holographic model of the developing temple appeared in front of everyone. It looked strikingly similar to the Buddhist temples in Japan, so much so that it could easily pass as the Yakushi-ji temple in Nara. It came to no surprise to Hanzo that it is located in the Eastern Himalayas where lush mountains and water could be found in the region. With all of the time she spends in her garden and around water, he would have been surprised if she would abandon them for a life in a frigid area in the Himalayas.

"This temple suits you." He absentmindedly said while looking at the vast garden located in the rear of the temple. She quietly thanked him with a smile on her face, as usual.

"You told us you didn't know what you planned on doing there, have you changed your mind?" Kenshi asked.

"It took a while but I finally decided what I'm going to do there. After working with Natsuo and other sorcerers, there's still some room for improvement in the whole healing area. There's still a lot of people who've fallen on hard times and could benefit from learning about not only helping themselves but others too. I'm going to have to use different teaching methods with non sorcerers but that shouldn't be too difficult."

What Maya said resonated with the three men for different reasons. Natsuo was happy to learn that Maya will continue to help those in need when she could easily return to the comfortable life she lived before The Invasion. The confidence in Maya's voice while she spoke was completely different than the uncertainty and fear Kenshi heard when she was 17, out on her own, and healing people without having an army of people to fall back on. Like Maya, Hanzo didn't know what he was going to do next in life. For years he put himself first, everyone else was an afterthought. Now she planted an idea in his mind to change that.

"They're going to learn from the best." Kenshi assured her.

"I have contacts who can help you find your new apprentices, you won't have to travel far when you're first going out to seek them. There's some people in Japan who can benefit from what you have to offer. Are you two going with her?" Natsuo asked.

"Of course." Hanzo's response came to a surprise to Maya and Kenshi. None of them discussed his plans for the future. Maya prepared herself to have to say goodbye when he felt ready to be out on his own once again. Hearing that he would continue be by her side came as a relief.

"We will act as her bodyguards." Kenshi added. "Until then she's going to be the student while we're the teachers." He patted her head."It's been a while since she's spared, so this might be a challenge."

"Hey! I'm not that bad." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"My family's old training grounds are always open for you guys to use. Now, if you excuse me, I have a nice, long vacation to get ready for. With everything you've told me about Arcadia, it sounds like paradise."

"Trust me, you're going to love being there." Kenshi told him. "Thank you for all of your help, Natsuo. We really appreciate it."

"That's what friends do for each other."

* * *

Hanzo immediately knew who was knocking on his door while he was gathering his things. Maya quietly entered his room and closed the door behind her. When she saw he was having trouble fastening the last strap of leather in it's buckle that kept his right forearm guard in place, she moved to stand in front of him and fastened it for him. Checking to see if the other straps were secure wasn't necessary but he didn't let her know when he felt her hands on his arms and hands.

"There's a lot less metal and spikes than the one you came here with but it looks good on you. I had a feeling you were going to want something new to wear, so I made this."

"Thank you. This wasn't necessary but I appreciate it. You always go above and beyond to help me."

"Force of habit. You did the same thing when I was sick. Besides now it's your turn to help me out again. His brows raised after he looked her over. "What?" She crossed her arms and titled her head.

"I hope you have new training clothes yourself. Your outfit won't fair well with what I have prepared for you." He told her while looking directly at her. Maya wasn't going to let him off easy with that comment. The way his voice deepened when he replied betrayed the indifferent look on his face. Now that he was playing along with her game of cat and mouse, she decided to take things a little further.

"Don't worry, I have something else to wear. I have a feeling this might be ripped to shreds if I wear it while I'm training." She walked to the door, before leaving she looked over her shoulder and at him. "You're going to take a more hands on approach and won't hold back. Which is good, I don't ever want you to go easy on me. While we're training, of course."

The Yamauchi training grounds were hidden away in Mt. Daisen. Thanks to a power concealment spell the family placed on the area, the frequent visitors and hikers were oblivious to it's existence. Wooden dummies and archery targets were on opposite sides of the training grounds. In addition to the weapons Kenshi and Hanzo had on themselves, Maya brought a few of her own. The two men waited for her to get ready to begin her lessons. She placed her loose hair in a tight bun and adjusted her arm bands and guards. She wore a black and blue cropped halter top with a white trim that split above her navel. Her black pants and boots had blue and white asymmetrical shapes on them.

To warm up, the two men had her run laps. It was a cake walk at first, she began humming songs on her 5th lap. Her care free attitude quickly went away when she sensed something flying towards her. The three kunais missed their target when she didn't stop running, they remained in the ground for a few seconds before levitating and chasing her. Hanzo continued to throw kunais in her direction and each time he missed, Kenshi took over and used his telekinesis to make them follow Maya.

A total of 12 knives chased her. On her final lap, she glared at the two men and waited until she was on the opposite side of the grounds to attack them. The hold Kenshi had on them slipped away and was taken over by a much stronger Maya. They were launched into the air at once and landed a few feet in front of the men, making a whirl pattern. She jogged towards them and took in a deep breath.

"Is that all you two got?" She placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "I thought you weren't going to go easy on me." She directed at an equally amused Hanzo.

"That was just the warm up exercise. To get your heart racing. Don't get too cocky." Kenshi wagged his finger. Hanzo took his place at the center of the training grounds. "Take a breather while Hanzo and I go at it. When we're done, you're going one on one with me."

* * *

Seeing the two men attack each other with opposing and sometimes similar styles reminded Maya the long hours she spent sitting under the trees in Arcadia, watching her father and brother train under the hot sun. They were well matched. For several minutes, neither man landed a single attacked without it being blocked or reversed. Already familiar with Kenshi's techniques, Maya gave Hanzo her undivided attention. She wanted to prepare herself for what he might throw at her when they go one on one. Growing tired of using only hand to hand combat, the men separated and removed their swords from their scabbards. Their swords clang every time they collided with each other. Maya shuddered when she sensed the various emotions Hanzo felt during their fight. He was annoyed that Kenshi continued to dodge and block his attacks.

 _"If he doesn't cool it, Kenshi will win."_

 _"Good. He was getting cocky when he thought he had the match won. Losing once in a while could be good for a jerk like him."  
_

 _"He's not a jerk."_

 _"He's not one right now. That crush he has on us might be helping put that stank attitude has has away."_

 _"Us? The hell you mean us?"_

The two illusions were back and sitting on opposites side of Maya. Like Hanzo, she became annoyed the more the illusions talked. She wasn't surprised they reappeared, being able to conjure illusions ran in her family but the way hers appeared bothered her. While her parents and brother can control theirs with ease, she didn't have that same ability. They had a mind of their own. Another thing that bothered her was the fact that she was the only one could see them. She expected Kenshi to be able to sense them like he does everything else. In an instant Hanzo saw an opening when Kenshi stepped back to avoid being cut by Hanzo's blade. Hanzo then threw his sword at Kenshi, who reflected and threw it in the air. With one final kick to the face, Kenshi fell on his back and had Hanzo standing over him.

 _"That was impressive."_

 _"You're being a little generous with that word. It was okay."_

Maya approached the two men with her illusions walking, and arguing, behind her. Kenshi remained on the ground, this time sitting up. She knelt down and took her time in healing his sore muscles. He felt warm for a few seconds before cooling down. Hanzo and Maya expected him to stand up and start her lesson now that he regained his strength, but Kenshi decided to lay down and relax.

"Now that I think of it, it's only fair that Hanzo trains you for the day. He did win after all." Kenshi placed his hands on the back of his head and sighed. The nicer illusion caught on to what he was doing and began to laugh, much to her opposite's annoyance. She sat down next to him while her opposite remained by Maya's side. Her laughter was very faint in Kenshi's ears but he still didn't sense her presence. _"That's weird."_

* * *

 _"I don't want you to go easy on me."_

Hanzo kept that in mind when Maya got into her stance. For someone who would rather avoid fighting, she was confident. Her body didn't shake as he stared her down and the determined look on her face told him she was ready for whatever he had in store of her. If he moved an inch, she stayed still. Her refusal to flinch or give him any sign that she was ready to strike or on guard reminded him of the first day they met. Putting his hands around him to see if she placed any barriers to block him was a foolish decision. By the time he sensed her behind him, she already delivered a tornado kick to his face, making him stumble backwards. He regained his composure and retaliated. While she blocked his punches and gradually distanced herself he saw a flash of panic in her eyes.

He continued to pursue her in an attempt to close the space between them. Her frustration grew every time he got close and a nagging voice in her mind became louder. He used her annoyance to his advantage and successfully landed multiple jabs. The right hook he connected to her face sent her over the edge. She subconsciously locked in on her anger. The cuts and bruises he left on her body quickly healed.

"You should not let your anger cloud your judgement-"

Now was not the time to talk to her.

She returned his right hook but with more power behind it. His jaw wasn't broken but he sure as hell thought it was. He jumped away in time to avoid being punched in the head. A small cavity formed on impact, sending minor shock waves throughout the mountain range and making Kenshi and Hanzo's stomachs drop. The next set of strikes to his shoulders and arms momentarily immobilized him. It was as if knives cut off the source of his strength to his upper body. When he felt it return he found himself bound by her magic and unable to move again. She used that time to distance herself from him again and waited for him to make his next move. Now that she had her space, she returned to equilibrium.

 _"He's doing this on purpose."_

 _"This is a training exercise after all."_

 _"Why did you have to go ahead and start it off by kicking him? I had a plan."_

 _"You were taking too long to do anything and I was getting tired of waiting. It would have went fine if you didn't freak out when I switched places with you."_

 _"You could have at least warned me."_

 _"Why would I warn you? I'm just the illusion, you're supposed to be in control of me. You have all of these powers but don't know how to use them. That's a shame."_

And with that she disappeared with her other half. They did however leave Maya a parting gift: a headache. If there was ever a time to keep her distance it would be now. Her headache came as a blessing and a burden. Instead of waiting to see what he would do next and having to think on her toes, she was able to see what was going to happen in the next 30 seconds. Her head throbbed and she felt light headed when the vision ended but she willed herself to power through it and heal later.

He charged at her, unsheathing his one of swords in the process. Instead of using her arms and hands to block his attacks, she created barriers that deflected his every move and caused his sword to thrown to the side, which was what they wanted to happen. Just like she envisioned, Hanzo unsheathed his other sword and charged at her again. She removed the shields around her, telekinetically controlled the sword and threw it yards away. Again, Hanzo's arms went limp and he had little to no upper body strength. He groaned when she conjured blue ropes and bound him with them. She waited for him to concede the fight but received a cheeky grin in return. The ropes soon glowed and tightened around him. The small electric shock they sent through his body made him drop his act and admit defeat.

* * *

"I'm glad I changed my outfit." She said to herself while healing Hanzo's wounds. Like Kenshi, he felt warm and then cool seconds later. He silently agreed the tank top and shorts she wore earlier would not have made it. There were a few rips and tears on her shirt and pants but that was nothing a quick spell couldn't fix. She removed her hair from it's bun and ran her fingers through it. In the middle of combing her hair she looked and caught him watching her. "How did I do on my first day sensei?" She grinned.

"You did well. A lot better than I expected." He began. Maya punched his arm before he continued. "I know what we will work on during your training. You're comfortable with mid to long range combat, it allows you to have more space to defend yourself. Physical confrontation is not your strong suit and like you said, you would rather avoid it at all costs. You panicked when you were out of your comfort zone but it also triggered something in you, and you used it to your advantage. With time and more training, I'm sure you will be able to over come those weaknesses."

"How long do you think it will take?" She sighed. The sooner she can improve, the better. In a few months they will be traveling and don't know what they will face. She didn't want them to carry all of her slack. Being the weak link was not an option.

"Not long. You're a very intelligent woman and already know how to apply what you've learned quickly."

"Well, I don't know about you two but I am tired!" Kenshi yawned and stretched. Hanzo and Maya scoffed in unison at Kenshi's act. "Your magic does wonders but I know something else that can ease our tired and sore bones. When was the last time you two went to a hot spring?"

* * *

 **That ends chapter 6! Be prepared for some hot springs antics! Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait you guys! Things came up but I finally got around to finishing this chapter. A huge thank goes out to Aquamonkey for helping me make the final edits on this chapter. And thank you guys for reading! Now onto chapter 7!**

* * *

"When was the last time you two went to a hot spring?"

Kenshi's question weighed heavy on Hanzo's mind. It truly has been a while since he visited one. _The molten lava that flowed in the Netherrealm wouldn't count as a hot spring and I wouldn't know if there were any in Outworld seeing how I avoided every one like the plague._ He didn't want to pass up an opportunity to revisit one, no matter where it was located in Japan. He even thought about Maya's homeland of Arcadia. _Surely there are hot springs there I can visit with her._ Hearing Maya say she hasn't visited one in months sparked an idea.

"Instead of only spending the rest of the day in an onsen and returning home when it closes, we can stay in a ryokan." Hanzo suggested.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Kenshi nudged Hanzo's shoulder with his elbow. The mischievous grin on Kenshi's face matched the chuckle he let out while talking. "There is a ryokan we can go to and spend the weekend in. The owner is a friend of mine and knows Natsuo, so we'll get some special treatment."

"Sign me up."

* * *

The trio returned home to change and pack a bag for their weekend away. After the incident where she left a door ajar and he almost mistook her for an intruder he would have to neutralize, Hanzo was relieved to see Maya place a protective spell and charm around her home. The house is located in a more remote area in Matsue and with the exception of Natsuo, they rarely had visitors but it was always better to be safe than sorry. When they were all at the front door with their bag in hand, Kenshi told Maya the ryokan's address and they made it there in one piece seconds later.

The Mori Ryokan was very tranquil when the trio arrived. Hanzo watched Maya look around and admire the large trees that surrounded the secluded inn and eye the trail that lead to the courtyard. A staff member greeted them and gave them a few moments to relax in the lobby before escorting them to their room. They were taken to the west wing of the inn and into one of the larger and private rooms in the building. With the guest book signed, their luggage put away, it was time for them to finally take a dip into a nearby hot spring.

"See you later, boys!" Maya looked over her shoulder and waved goodbye while she walked away with their maid and to the washing room.

* * *

Hanzo tried to relax in the outdoor hot spring near their room. This normally was an ideal situation for him. He was alone, surrounded by trees, and the steady sound of water flowing out of a fountain, hitting the rocks it sat on, and flow into the spring. With slow, deep breaths, Hanzo closed his eyes and felt the remaining tension in his body go away and focused more on his inner thoughts.

Wherever Kenshi went off to and what he was doing didn't concern him. His disappearing acts were slowly becoming an everyday thing, which was another thing about him that was beginning to annoy Hanzo. His misgivings about Kenshi's recent behavior were pushed off to the side and he focused on what his plans for the future.

 _"Look at me, having the same hopes and dreams as I did when I was younger and in those dark days. Rebuilding the Shirai Ryu to it's former glory. My last attempts never came to fruition and yet I still have some shred of hope that things will be better now. No, I know things will be better."_

Soon his thoughts shifted to his relationship with Maya.

 _"We respect each other. It goes without saying that we are comfortable in each others presence. She does things to push my buttons but never out of malice, if I said part of me didn't like it I would be lying. I have withheld important facts about me myself that I may be willing to share in the future. There's more to know about her also. Maya is a lot more complex than...her. My friendship, relationship, whatever, with her isn't built off of convenience either."_

Maya exited the washroom with one of the small and short towel the staff provided for their guests wrapped around her body. She took her time cleaning up and slowly made her way to the water. Feeling the earth beneath her feet and being surrounded by three very important elements reminded of home and her life in Arcadia. Now that the temple was close to completion, she wanted to return and visit her family.

A very relaxed Hanzo came into view. The comment he made about her outfit wasn't forgotten and she thought of how to approach him while he was distracted. He didn't hear her soft footsteps him or her stopping when she was inches away from him. She planned on tapping him on the forehead to wake him up but stopped dead in her tracks when she looked ahead. Staring right back at her was the same illusion that was hell bent on making her life difficult. Maya watched her approach Hanzo like a predator stalking it's prey. For the first time the two were in sync and waited for Hanzo to move and open his eyes. He wasn't moving fast enough for them and with Maya's permission, the illusion moved closer while Maya carefully sat down with one leg over the other and her feet in the water.

He stirred at their movements and blinked to regain focus. Dumbfounded, he watched the illusion. There was something mischievous and slightly wicked in her eyes that made his heart skip a beat. He felt a gentle and familiar tap on his forehead and whipped around to see what it was.

"You started without me. That's not very nice." Maya huffed and crossed her arms. The illusion was gone and was the last of his worries. His eyes widen when he look up at her.

"W-what are you doing here!" He yelled.

"Take a good guess." Maya rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant."

"This is a mixed bath so I'm allowed to be here."

A rule Kenshi didn't disclose to his friend and one Maya found out from the staff. Hanzo covered his eyes to give Maya some privacy while she took her towel off and entered the hot water. She carefully folded her towel and placed it on her head.

"You can open your eyes now."

Much to his relief, there was some space between them. As tempting as it was to look at Maya, Hanzo looked straight ahead. Just because she was very comfortable with her body, he didn't take it as an invitation to gawk at her while she's naked.

"I'm glad to know that I don't turn into a complete idiot when she's around."

"You're acting like you've never seen a naked woman before." She giggled. "I'm sure you had to fight off hundreds of women who threw themselves at you while you were in Outworld." She told him before closing her eyes.

He reflected on the days when he did have women throw themselves at him and attempt to sneak into his sleeping quarters, only to be yelled at and kicked out. The Tarkatan-Edenian experiment was the number one offender. He lost count of how many nights he had to force her and the crude plush animal she made for him out so he can get a few hours of sleep.

"They were an annoying bunch and I wasn't interested in them."

"Not a lot of men will turn down a woman who wants him."

"I wasn't necessarily a man back then." He joked. And unlike now, relationships and what it entails were the last thing on my mind. "They left a lot to be desired...Which is something I can't say about you."

* * *

After they returned to their rooms dressed in yukatas and had dinner, Hanzo suggested they walk around the courtyard she took glances at when they first arrived, which she eagerly accepted. It took her a while to join him in the lobby but he was prepared to idly look around for several minutes. He saw a group of women enter and check in together, they kept to themselves for the most part until Maya finally entered the lobby. The women had a brief conversation before parting ways.

While she was busy looking around at the trees that surrounded the trail they followed, Hanzo looked down and watched her. They were both dressed in black and yellow yukatas, he had gold lines on his while Maya had swirls on hers. He enjoyed walking by her in silence and seeing her dressed in the colors of his clan, but couldn't stop himself from chuckling at something he couldn't ignore. A smirk appeared on his face when Maya look up at him with raised eyebrows and confused.

"What's so funny?"

"You dressed more conservatively when I first arrived here. It's strange seeing you covered from head to toe again."

"What are you implying, Hasashi?" She tilted her head. "You don't like the way I've been dressing lately?"

"No, it's not that. I didn't mean to offend you. There's absolutely nothing wrong with how you dress." He backtracked.

"So you like it?"

"Yes."

"Of course you do." She poked his side. "Besides, I was covered up because you were a stranger in my home but now I'm a lot more comfortable around you. Seeing a little skin from time to time never hurt anyone." She winked and pulled the collar of her yukata to the side before walking ahead of him.

"I can't believe we're already in September." Maya said.

"Soon the vibrant green leaves that hang on the trees and cover the long branches above will take on orange and brown hues and fall one by one on the ground below us. Marking an end of one season and the rebirth of another."

"And you called me a poet." She said, amazed.

"Just something I made off the top of me head." He mimicked her. "These yukatas would have been nice to wear during the fireworks festivals that we missed."

"We can always go next year. I didn't think being around fireworks would have been a good idea considering everything you just came back from. I didn't want to drag you somewhere that could have overwhelmed and upset you."

"I understand and thank you." She nodded her head. "We've been immersed in my country and culture that it's overshadowed yours." He said to change the topic at hand.

"You're more than welcome to go with me to Arcadia. I think you'll like it. There's a lot of different things to do there and it's like paradise on Earthrealm." She looked up at him expectantly with her usual warm smile that lights up her face. Hanzo couldn't fight the smile that appeared on his face.

"Of course. What better way to learn about foreign countries and cultures than to visit an island in a land I've never step foot in." He quickly said.

"That's the spirit! Trust me, you're going to love it there."

They returned to the inn, arms linked together and all eyes on them.

* * *

Sleep evaded him throughout the night. In the times he did catch it, it only lasted for an hour. After waking up for the fourth time that night, he gave up. He envied the way she remained asleep, taking in even breaths and only moving to switch sides while he laid in the futon next to her, being plagued with guilt and self doubt. It was easy to keep his conflicting emotions buried deep inside during the day. Whether it was reading one of the many books kept in the house or wandering around Matsue, he always found something to do to distract him. He didn't have that luxury now.

While he did enjoy his time with Maya, in his opinion it was extremely disrespectful to Kenshi to make the comments that he did and having the gall to daydream about pursuing a relationship with Maya. At the same time he was annoyed at his friend's behavior towards her.

 _"She called him a worried boyfriend while she was sick and yet he didn't act like one. Their relationship seemed fine, saccharine a times. Maybe it was all for show. He's always running off somewhere without telling her or not putting in any effort into their relationship. It's as if he's only around her when she's useful to him. Like how I was with…No. That's a mistake I do not want to see happen again."_

Because she wasn't alert and nodding off to sleep again, Maya's ability to sense Hanzo's emotions was compromised. She groggily opened her eyes and rubbed some of the sleep off of them. She looked over her shoulder and saw Hanzo laying in bed pinching the bridge of his nose. Her immediate thought was that his nightmares returned. Her worries were put to rest after seeing that his heart rate was stable, the lack of sweat on his body, and that he was breathing normally.

"You okay?" She yawned before getting up. Hanzo sat up and apologized for waking her, which she dismissed with a lazy wave of her hand. She moved to sit down on the space next to him To double check that everything was fine, Maya placed her hand over his forehead. When the white glow that surrounded her hand didn't change she removed it.

"Diagnosis?" Hanzo joked.

"Acute insomnia. Do you need some help falling asleep?" She covered her mouth and yawned again.

"What do you have in mind?" He leaned over and asked, surprising her. She placed her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Potion or tea?" She asked with a sly grin on her face. He chose the latter and Maya made it appear in his left hand. "One of the women I talked to earlier said it will help. Don't worry, I double checked."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her eyes lazily opening and closing her eyes. They turned their heads in unison and their eyes met. He's become bolder in their game of cat and mouse, but only with his words. This was unfamiliar territory for him but it also brought excitement in his life that he didn't have in the past. He felt her head come to rest on his shoulder and relaxed. They remained sitting next to each other, until she couldn't fight sleeping anymore. She removed her head from his shoulder. He felt his heart race when she leaned into him and kissed his cheek. To his disappointment, Maya pulled the sheets on his futon over her and settled into the spot he slept on.

"Good things come to those who wait." He said under his breath while walking out the room.

"Yes they do." Maya said out loud after he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **The hot springs antics will continue in chapter 8. This was very mild compared to what will happen in the next couple of chapters. I will do my best to update as soon as I can. I have some of chapter 8 done so far so that's a good start, lol. Thanks again for the reading, leaving reviews, favoriting, and following. You guys are the best! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

After being M.I.A the entire day, Kenshi quietly returned to the room he shared with Hanzo and Maya. He was determined to pack everything he arrived with before sunrise and make a clean exit. Knowing that one of his friends will wake up at any second made him work even faster. Having to explain his absence was something he wanted to avoid.

 _"I can't tell them, well I went back home just to give them some privacy and hope that you guys will finally get together. I'm sure she already knows what I'm up to and that's a conversation I'd rather have at her house. He's a little...dumb when it comes this. I'm sure he'll be pissed if he catches me leaving. He thinks she's my girlfriend for Gods sake! And I don't have a good enough lie to cover my ass with. Whatever, they'll be fine without me here. They need to get used to it."_ He said under his breath as he placed his clothes in his suitcase.

Using his telekinesis, he opened the door to avoid making any sounds that might wake them up. He sensed their auras in the room and felt at ease sensing that they were sound asleep. The position they were in brought a smile on the young man's face.

* * *

Hanzo was certain about two things: he was in bed and he wasn't alone. He kept his eyes closed as a precaution, and out of fear. He's been in this predicament before. Every time he builds up the courage to open his eyes, he ends up facing someone who's haunted him for years.

With his eyes closed his other senses, primarily his sense of touch, heightened. Even when he resisted to follow the same pattern again, his hands began to navigate it's way down her body until he reached her lower back. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He rubbed her back in a soothing, circular motion, in an attempt to warm a part of the icy body that laid against him. She didn't reciprocate any of his actions, and continued to lay there. Her frigid embrace made his heart sink. The layer of frost he rubbed away returned. The same overwhelming feelings of grief and anguish he felt so many years ago welled up inside him, threatened to spill out and make him sink back into madness. In the back of his mind he knew his nightmares would return, whatever caused his reprieve wouldn't last forever. He did his best to brace himself for the inevitable before opening his eyes.

In an instant he the lifeless body he once felt warmed up and moved against him. His hands instinctively went to her hips after she shifted her body over his, straddling him. None of her eyebrows weren't raised, her lips didn't pull into a sly smile, which were signs that trouble would soon follow. Only curiosity and concern marked her face. Though it wasn't her intention, every twist and turn she made revived long-forgotten desires. Ignoring his groans, she placed a hand on his cheek, keeping her eyes on his. The change in his attitude was like night and day. While he was grief stricken and immobilized with one woman, he felt renewed life with the other. Not wanting her to make the first move again, he cupped her chin and placed light, tentative kiss on her lips. It quickly deepened, he listened to her breathing hitch when his hands moved up and down her curves before settling on her hips again. He wanted to feel more of her, to have her beneath him with the intolerable barriers that their clothes created torn off. The room became stifling, so she pried herself away from his warm embrace and lead the way outside. The logical thing to do was to go after her. His vision blurred the more she walked away. Her soft, muffled laughs slowly became clearer and louder. Taunting him as he woke up.

Hanzo groaned when he sat up. The abrupt ending to his dream started him off in a bad mood. For the first time that dream took an unexpected but pleasant turn. It did bother him that he had to relive the first part but he decided to confront it later. The space next to him was disturbed, the bed sheets were pulled back and a pillow was off to the side. One of the inn's maids stood at the door, patiently waiting for Hanzo to get up. He apologized and stood up so she could do her job. Replacing and fixing the futon didn't take long. Hanzo quickly found out that like Maya, the maid was a sorceress. The wrinkled sheets and pillowcases that laid on the futon levitated in the air while their replacements she held took their place. The pillows were rearranged and fluffed up to her liking. The old sheets and cases were then folded in the air and went to her side. She handed Hanzo a new yukata and informed him that his breakfast was waiting for him.

The disapproving glare she shot at him didn't go unnoticed.

"Is there a problem?" He stepped forward, staring her directly in the eyes. His gaze and posture came off more menacing than he intended.

"No!" She panicked and shook her hands in hopes of calming him down. "Enjoy your day." She told him before scurrying away.

He followed the path outside his room, rubbing his neck in an effort to soothe the small kink that formed there. "Spending some time in the onsen that's outside should help. But there's two of them. The stone bath by the washroom and the one in the terrace. The stone bath is larger but the one on the terrace and has a better view." He mused. _"Hmm, Maya's awake."_ He noted when he heard her humming and followed her voice. It became louder and clearer the closer he got to it's source. Soon he stood in front of the sliding glass door that lead to the terrace. He caught a glimpse of what was already there and quickly took cover behind a wall.

Conscience and temptation dueled on opposites shoulders. While he agreed it was rude and a blatant invasion of privacy, something that he didn't take away yesterday while they were in a hot spring. Conscience's voice began to die down the more he stayed rooted in place. It has been countless of years since he admired and developed romantic feelings for someone else.

 _"Go back to your room!"_ Conscience chastised him. _"You're an adult, not a hormonal teenager!"_

 _"Why run away now when you were going after her? And what did she tell you yesterday? Seeing a little skin from time to time never hurt anyone."_ Temptation chimed in.

And with that, Temptation won.

Seeing her dressed in form fitting, and often times short, clothing didn't prepare him for what had his undivided attention. His mouth went dry when he took in the sight of Maya sitting at the edge of the outdoor hot spring with a folded towel sitting on her lap. Every feminine curve of her body was on display and he instantly felt a tightening in his groin. His entranced gaze swept over her body multiple times before settling on her breast. With his dream still fresh in his mind it took an act of will not to groan or do something stupid that might get him caught. Some parts of his dream felt extremely realistic, that he did feel almost every curve of her body on the palms of his hands. He compared her to the Naiads he briefly read about while in her home. Even with the amount of otherworldly experiences he's had, Hanzo was skeptical that beings like them actually existed in places within Earthrealm. Until he sees them with his own two eyes they were chalked up as fairy tales. Now he was convinced.

Still damp from her brief dip inside the hot spring, Hanzo saw beads of water still clinging onto her skin. A few rolled down her neck and eventually made a trail down her body. The sun added to the natural beauty that transfixed him. In the sunlight and sitting near the vibrant green trees made the warm undertones in her already glowing brown skin radiate. Her fluid movements and humming also captivated him. His eyes then traveled up her tone legs, He watched Maya gather her wet locks that laid on her right shoulder and carefully wring out the remainder of the water in them. At the same time she made soft waves in the water with her legs and feet.

Hanzo could have remained watching her for much longer, enjoying the feel of the water around her feet and legs in the open air, but when she began to wrap her towel around her body, he finally listened to Conscience and hurried off to the bedroom. Through trial and error, Hanzo decided sitting on the edge of his bed looked a lot more natural than him sitting uncomfortable in the center, trying to look relaxed. Her soft footsteps and humming became clearer as she made her way into the room.

"Good morning, Hanzo." She sang when she entered the room.

"Good morning." He quietly replied.

"Kenshi left us a note." She sighed leaned against the door and crossed her arms across her chest. She was more annoyed at the fact that the maid who gave her an attitude from the moment she woke up was the one told her Kenshi left than Kenshi leaving. Just as Kenshi predicted, Maya connected the dots and realized the real reason why he would disappear or distance himself whenever they were supposed to do something as a group. _"Sneaky, but smart."_

"Whatever, his loss." She started to walk to her abandoned bed and picked up the pink and white yukata that was left for her. "We'll have fun without him."

"You mind giving me some privacy?" She jokingly asked when he didn't move from his spot. Hanzo hung his head even lower at the end of her question. "I need to change, you know?"

"Oh! Yes. Um, It's the least I can do." He stumbled on his words and hastily got up.

"I wonder what that was all about." She blinked, confused at his change in attitude. "He sure as hell wasn't acting shy last night."

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on with Maya being under the watchful eye of nearly everyone in the ryokan. The other guests who checked in the morning were always close behind, gossiping like school girls. Maya did her best to ignore the women's hostile glares and the men's hungry eyes scanning over her. Being looked at as an outsider or an object was something she was unfortunately used to but her patience was wearing thin. They were on the lookout for Hanzo, his run in with the maid was discussed as soon as it happened and being on the receiving end of his anger was a position they didn't want to be in. Luckily for them he was off on his own, away from Maya. Had Hanzo been there, he wouldn't hesitate to confront anyone who looked at her with disdain on their face. Putting Kenshi and Natsuo in an awkward position with the owner by being an "unruly guest" was something he would avoid but the last thing anyone will do is disrespect her.

"I've dealt with a lot worse and can make it through the night. Then we checkout and go home tomorrow. I'm not going to let those bastards win."

Aimlessly wandering around the ryokan grounds, Maya listened to the gently flowing waters in the outdoor springs she passed by. Remembering what Hanzo told her about being able to clear his thoughts and focus on more important matters when he visits Lake Shinji, Maya momentarily forgot about what annoyed her. Thoughts of going to her new temple with her friends and getting the ball rolling on her plan to help those who really need it entered her mind. She made a mental note to brush up on her skills and do extensive research on the ones she has yet to master.

Her meandering about caught the attention of those she passed, she heard their remarks, the word odd was thrown out the most, but they rolled off like water on a duck's back. She passed by a building that housed an outdoor fire pit and peeked inside. Hanzo was quietly watched the flames flicker and blacken the small wooden logs they surrounded. She noticed the orange flames gently rise and fall with each inhale and exhale. When he finally tore his eyes away from the fire and looked up, she was already on the move.

Hanzo felt compelled to follow her to see where she was going. They spent a majority of the day apart. He knew if he spent even a minute alone with her right after their awkward interaction in their room, his thoughts would immediately go to his dream and the image of her naked, sitting on the edge of the outdoor bath. It took a lot of will power in the beginning but he manage to block out the image out of his mind. Part of him did not want to forget, why let go of something that makes you happy? He kept himself busy by taking a long walk the neighboring town. There wasn't much to do there, it didn't have the same attractions or stores to peruse that Matsue did. He remained in his seat for a few more minutes before getting up with his things and walking back to his room.

"Maya?" He called and looked around their room when he didn't get an answer. He called her name and again he was met with silence. He placed the bag on a nightstand and headed for the outdoor bath. The hot water came as a relief to his sore muscles. Soon, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander off. Guilt wormed it's way in with regret and shame in tow. He had no right to watch her during a private moment, that was a fact that he accepted. It was his dream that disturbed him. The way his dream switched from the usual somber and heart breaking scenario to a more pleasant one disturbed him. Yes, he has improved since the nightmare that caused him to have a panic attack and he has made steps to move on from the terrible crimes and misdeeds he's committed when he was a wraith. But those offenses were done against strangers. He's convinced himself that he shouldn't be able to move on from the pain he's experienced because of the mistakes he's made with her. It was all confusing! An all too familiar throb in his head that signaled an oncoming headache.

 _"I've repented and deserve happiness but not in that aspect in life. There's no excusing my behavior."_ He rubbed his temples. _"She is with Kenshi after all, that should be enough to make me stop going after her. There is no honor in chasing a taken woman..no matter how much of a temptress she is and how he's acting like the same a neglectful idiot I was in the past. That explains it all, the compliments and flirtatious gestures she's made towards me aren't genuine...Are they? That's not in her nature, she wouldn't lie and play games about something like this."_

Had he asked himself a few crucial questions, Hanzo would have avoided the neck pain that accompanied his headache. _  
_

Several minutes later Maya's light-hearted walk around the ryokan came to and end when she entered their room. She slipped out of her yuakata and washed off in preparation of getting into the water. When she entered the room that housed the outdoor bath, she found Hanzo sitting in the water with his back towards her. That sparked an idea. She was at the right distance to read his aura without having to touch him. Instead of going through the usual route of casting a spell or offering him a potion, Maya tightened her towel and made her way towards Hanzo.

"Any room in there for me?" His eyes snapped open when he heard her voice. She was the first and last person he wanted to see. "This is giving you deja vu vibes, isn't it?" Heat rose to his cheeks when he looked up at her. Again she sat next to him, legs crossed, and feet in the water. At any moment he thought he would faint and averted his eyes when his mind wanted him to picture her naked again. "Oh no, you're not running away from me." She told him when he slowly inched away from her. He cursed under his breath when he felt his body being pulled towards her and to his original position.

"That wasn't necessary." He grumbled.

"You have a headache and I'm going to help you get rid of it. Don't act like you don't like this." She peered down on him and saw his cheeks take on a brighter rose color. "That's what I thought." She lifted his head, forcing him to look directly in her eyes. "Besides, you've been away from me all day. You owe me a little one and one time, Mr. Hasashi. Stop fighting it."

"Stop fighting it." He repeated with a sigh. _"The more I think about whatever...this is, the more I'm torturing myself."_

* * *

She combed her fingers through his hair, easing the physical tension that caused his headache. Placing her hand on his forehead would have been just as effective but from past experience she knew Hanzo appreciated and preferred this method. After being away from each other for most of the day, it was comforting for the duo to be in each others presence, small talk or a lengthy conversation wasn't needed. The silence between them continued, his headache was long gone but continued playing with his hair. She didn't feel the need to join him in the water, a last minute dip inside before they check out in the morning sounded better. Their private moment was interrupted when a maid returned to their room with their meal for the night. She looked inside the outdoor bath and smiled at what she saw.

"Excuse me," Maya lifted her head when she heard the maid's soft voice. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure! Think you can manage a couple of minutes without me?" She asked Hanzo.

"I survived the entire day, didn't I?"

The maid couldn't help but laugh at their short conversation. Maya took a moment to change into another yukata to not feel out of place and joined the maid in the tatami room. The two women sat across each other and placed the plates on a tray on the table. The maid thought about how to approach what she wanted to discuss. It was a sensitive topic and the last thing she wanted to do was upset Maya.

"What was your name again, sorry. I didn't catch it." Maya asked, to start the conversation. She sensed the nervous energy coming off of the woman sitting across from her and wanted their conversation to put her at ease.

"Naomi Saito." Her face lit up. She was an attractive young woman, her long honey brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. Maya thought her light blue yukata complimented her chestnut eyes and brought out the cool, rose undertones in her fawn skin. "I know you're Maya Bellamy. I've heard nothing but good things about you and your family."

"I'm glad to hear that." Maya smiled. "We try to do our best."

"I didn't mean to interrupt your moment with your boyfriend-"

"W-We're not dating." Maya corrected and surprised her.

"Could have fooled me. You two seem very...comfortable around each other."

"It's that obvious, isn't it?" Maya gave her a weak smile.

"I saw you two walking around last night and then the maid who tended to this room in the morning was clucking around like a hen about you guys." Maya thought back to seeing the older maid's sour face when she woke up. "What she said wasn't right." Naomi sighed.

"What did she say?" Maya furrowed her eyebrows.

"Some people are very old fashion..." Naomi carefully said. "They're not very open to seeing interracial couples or people of other races interact with one another in the same way that-" Naomi was over sugar coating what she wanted to say. "She's a racist bitch."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Maya dryly replied.

"There's a lot of underlying jealousy and insecurity in people like her." Naomi frowned.

"Oh, trust me! I know." She's seen the envious looks on women's faces whenever she didn't let them bother her. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem!"

"I um, also wanted to ask for a favor. It's fine if you say no."

"What is it?"

"I know some of the basics when it comes to healing but I was wondering if you could teach a few more things?" As much as Maya wanted to jump for joy and go on a tangent about her plans for the temple, she restrained herself. During their conversation, Maya scanned Naomi's aura. Her gut instinct was right that Naomi was someone she can trust and that everything she displayed to Maya was genuine. "It will give me an excuse to not be here just to keep myself busy."

"How long have you worked here?"

"A few months. Work here is pretty dull but it's better than nothing."

"We'll start your lessons on Monday at noon. Kenshi, Hanzo, and I will meet with you at the trail head in Mt. Daisen."

"Thank you so much!" The two women got up and hugged each other before Naomi left.

"Looks like someone found her first apprentice." Hanzo made his presence known once she was gone. He was fully dressed and was leaning against a wall. He heard the tail end the women's conversation and thought Maya handled it well. Naomi seemed nice but withholding information about the temple was the right choice.

"I've had students before. It's no big deal." She scoffed, feigning indifference. Her act didn't last long. Her flat expression was replaced with a broad smile. While they ate Maya enthusiastically talked about what she wanted to go over with Naomi. Hanzo didn't understand the methods she rapidly listed but toyed with the idea of watching her demonstrate them for himself.

Long after sunset, the duo prepared to go to sleep. Maya caught herself walking towards Hanzo's futon while he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Falling asleep on his futon was an accident, she was too tired to get herself up and make the short trip to her own futon. She had the chance to go back when she felt the space next to her dip as Hanzo got into bed with her but she stayed. Opportunity presented itself again when he unexpectedly draped an arm over her waist. It wouldn't have taken a lot to get up and move, his sudden movement woke her up a bit but she wasn't bothered by it. As the night progressed he inched closer to her until there was barely any space between them. The arm that was lazily placed on top her waist was around it. His hold on her was firmer, making Maya feel secure while they slept. The feel of his broad chest on her back added on to her sense of safety and security.

She sat down on her futon and continued to look at the one next to her. A sleepy yet content smile came across her face. Occasionally his hands roamed her sides or he lowered his head to kiss the top of hers. They shared other intimate moments, the time they spent together in the outdoor bath is one of them, but they paled in comparison to long hours they spent asleep and intertwined with each other. Moving to his futon to see if there will be a repeat was a last minute, or second, decision. Hanzo emerged from the bathroom and saw Maya settling in. Conscience and Temptation reappeared on his shoulders to sway him into making a decision. He kept himself busy by rummaging through his bag. It was a short fight, a fight that Temptation won again. Maya was fast asleep when he laid down on the opposite side of the futon with his back facing hers.

Hours later Maya sighed contentedly when she felt Hanzo wrap an arm around her and pulled her towards him.

* * *

 **I hope I did this chapter some justice and that you guys enjoyed reading it. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you liked, disliked, any critiques! Thank you so much for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

"This is slowly becoming a pattern." Hanzo grumbled.

He was leaning against wall next to his bags waiting for Maya. They were scheduled to check out at three but he would rather leave as early as possible. His weekend was pleasant seeing how he spent most of it with someone he's become friends with.

"Friends." He huffed. "At this point it's safe to say we are more than friends. Close friends is a more appropriate term to describe Maya and I. People who are just friends do not act the same way that Maya and I do. We've both crossed the boundaries that divide friendship and...romance. Is that even the right word to use? Romance? When have we ever been romantic?"

He knitted his brows in concentration and replayed his interactions with Maya in his mind. Some time has passed since the earlier days but he could remember them clearly as if they happened hours ago. Through the span of four months their relationship has evolved. Going from irritated comments and hostility, to a mutual respect and understanding, and finally sharing multiple close and intimate moments.

He held her again in his sleep without the influence of his dreams. He did his best to keep his distance while they slept next to each other but the undeniable impulse to be as close to her as possible along with her word of advice to "stop fighting it" helped him to build up the courage to do so.

"If she had a problem with me clinging onto her she would have hit me when it happened or confront me when we woke up."

The soft tap on the forehead she gave him when they woke up was all he needed to know that she didn't mind. In fact, she looked well rested and wore a bright smile that only faltered when they weren't alone. Hanzo frowned when he remembered seeing the old maid from the other day enter their room wearing a scolding sneer and shot daggers at Maya. He was oblivious to the reason as to why she would have a problem with Maya. Whatever it was it didn't sit well with him. She could give him the evil eye all she wanted but Maya was a different story.

The older woman straightened up when Hanzo cleared his throat to remind her that he was also in the room, giving Maya enough time to get out of his grasp and enter the bathroom.

"She may not want to tell me whatever is going on between her and the shrew but I'll get to bottom of it." He muttered to himself. " _If the shrew was bold enough to be rude to her, who's the say the other guests won't try something?"_

"If you keep frowning like that you're going to get some pretty deep wrinkles."

Maya repeatedly poked his cheek to get his attention. Her incessant poking worked, he took her hand and placed it at her side. She knew why he titled his head and raised an eyebrow after scanning her body and seeing what she was wearing. The supposed yukata was shorter and form fitting than the others she's worn over the past two days. It stopped at mid thigh, showing off her long legs.

"Why are you wearing that? We're supposed to be leaving soon." Hanzo told her, flustered.

"We have a couple of hours, I'll just be out in one of the outdoor baths. A last minute stay in the water never hurt anyone." She waved him off and left.

An ominous feeling came over him at the end of her reply.

* * *

Again all eyes were on Maya while she made the short trip to outdoor bath. She noticed there were a lot more men outside this time around and kept her guard up. There was one man in particular who continued to look at her. It reminded her of how Hanzo often times looked at her when he thought she didn't notice. Shivers usually ran down her spine when Hanzo stared at her in such a way, there was an unspoken mutual attraction between them and having him looking out for her put her at ease. But this time around it was a stranger, someone who was lurking around wherever she went. She thought it was all coincidence and her own mild paranoia that he was around when she wandered around the ryokan the other day. His watchful, predatory gaze brought back an awful memory that unnerved her.

She walked out of the washroom that was near the unisex outdoor bath to go to the women's outdoor bath and bumped with someone who was walking in her direction.

"Oh! Maya, I'm sorry!" Naomi yelped.

"Naomi! Shit, I thought you were someone else!" Maya placed her hand on her chest and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm pretty sure Hanzo is a lot taller than I am." She laughed. Maya saw that she wasn't the only one wearing something out of the ordinary. Instead of a yukata like the other female maids, Naomi wore a T shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a hoodie. "I quit, in case you were wondering. Working here wasn't worth hearing that harpy go on all day. There were other issues too, but that was the straw that broke the camel's back."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I should be fine. This was more of a way to keep me busy than an actual job anyway. This gives me an excuse to catch up on my soaps! That's something a lot of people do here, right? I might as well give it a try."

"You're more than welcome to swing by my place or crash there if you want. I can always make room for you."

"I'll take you up on that offer. See you Monday." Naomi nodded her head and the two went in opposite directions.

Maya arrived at the women's only bath and quickly undressed, washed off, and got into the water. Once she was settled in the water, she tried to ease her anxiety but was unable to do so. She could still feel the predatory gaze the strange man shot her way and worried that she will run into him. Maya accepted the undeniable link between her emotions and powers. The appearance of her illusions when she was sick and the training exercise with Hanzo and Kenshi put it all in perspective.

There was still a lot to learn about balancing the two. Her mother mentioned that meditation will help regulate her mind and body. Taking her advice, Maya closed her eyes and focused on slowing down her racing heart and thoughts. She was aware of everything, from the sounds of the flowing water around her to her steady heartbeat. The twin illusions made an appearance and waded in the water with her. For the second time she felt in sync with them, giving her some hope that she was finally getting a stronger command over them. Once she felt calm, Maya dismissed her illusions and exited the water.

* * *

" _Maybe I'm overreacting."_ Hanzo thought as he looked for Maya. " _It shouldn't be this hard to find her. She has very striking and prominent features that set her apart from everyone else here."_ He spotted a small group of older men resting and carrying on a conversation at a foot bath. He didn't pay them any mind as he walked by them until he heard their conversation when he rounded the corner.

"Do you think he has a chance with her?" That question made Hanzo stand against a wall, concealing him from them.

"He's been trailing her since we arrived here. I don't think he'll quit until she gives in to his charms."

"He said he's heard women like her are promiscuous, the old maid told him that when she saw him looking at her. There was something else about another man being with her."

Those derogatory comments made about Maya triggered something in him. Hanzo's nostrils flared and his hands clenched into tightly balled fists. He knew Maya would want him to stop eavesdropping on the conversation and calm down but he wanted to hear what else the men had to say before directing his anger proved to be a wise decision as he continued to listen to the men talk.

"That's a rather disgusting stereotype."

"Ignorance and jealousy."

"She is attractive."

"Incredibly. That brute of a man she was walking with is a lucky man to be with her. Maybe that's why all of the other women get upset when they see her."

"Ha! They wished they sunk their claws into him first."

Hanzo cleared his throat to get their attention. The men immediately looked up and saw him standing with his arms crossed against his chest. They turned to each other to see who will talk to him first.

"Where exactly is your friend?"

"H-he mentioned waiting for her outside of one of the onsens."

"Which one." Hanzo asked, coldly.

"The one by the courtyard and fire-pit." Another managed to reply.

* * *

Maya stared at her pursuer, ignoring him was impossible due to the fact that they made eye contact as soon as she entered the hall that connected the washrooms and led to the hot spring she was in. He got off the wall he was leaning on and stood up straight when she stopped in front of him. She determined he wasn't as much as a threat to her after reading his aura. He was a civilian, lacking any extraordinary strength or magic that could be used against her. She also saw though his false bravado as he straightened his back puffed out his chest.

"Hello." He nodded.

"Hi." Maya replied.

"My name is Isao."

"Maya."

"You know, seeing a woman like you is rare." He began.

" _Here we go with this bullshit."_ Maya thought.

"I should count my blessing for seeing an exotic-"

" _Exotic?! For the love of the Gods, tell me this man did not just call me exotic."_ He may not have been a threat but he was an annoyance. Maya was wrapped up in her own thoughts that she ignored everything else he rambled on about. " _Calling me exotic is another way of saying I don't belong here, as if I don't hear that enough of that. He's giving me fetish vibes too, gross."_

"What I meant is you're a beautiful woman." His comment was met with silence. "I heard that you're leaving soon and wanted to tell you that you don't have to. I'm more than open to paying the extra day or two for you. Maybe we could have some fun together." He wore a wolfish grin that she wanted to slap off his face.

Isao grabbed her wrist but she quickly snatched it away. She felt a large amount of anger radiating in the area but Isao wasn't the source. Not one to be rejected, Isao tried again which was a near fatal mistake.

Before he could reach out and try to touch her, he was slammed against the wall and held there by the throat. Isao's futile attempts to desperately remove Hanzo's hand around his throat angered and caused him to tighten his hold on the man's neck. Isao watched in horror as red and orange flames enveloped the free hand he balled into a fist and directed towards his face. His pleas for mercy came out as ragged gasps. Hanzo stopped within inches of Isao's face, the intense heat made beads of sweat appear on the frightened man's face and body. Seeing that he was on the brink of passing out due to the pressure he applied on offending man's throat, Hanzo released Isao from his grip and dropped him on the ground. Maya knelt down and stabilized him, allowing him to breathe normally instead of gasping and wheezing.

"Let this be a lesson and a reminder the next time you even think about putting your hands on a woman." Hanzo snarled. Having learned his lesson, Isao frantically got to his feet and retreated, praying that he will not have the misfortune of crossing paths with Hanzo again. Hanzo closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and combed his hair out of his face.

Maya silently battled with conflicting emotions as she watched Hanzo. Seeing him produce and control hell-fire was a frightening sight. He alluded to the fact that elements of his life as a wraith were still alive and a permanent part of him. Every time he brought it up she heard self loathing and disdain in his voice. She hoped he wouldn't fall back into the emotionally and physically draining cycle that always comes along with depression. She monitored his emotions by reading his aura. There was rarely any traces of his anger, a sign that he was in control. It was a conversation they would have a later time.

His brutal display strength and aggression also excited her. She became more aware of their height difference the longer they stood close together and stared at each other. Although she was a tall woman, he towered over her and made her feel petite. The way he handled Isao like a lightweight made her think about how easy it would be for him to pick her up and have her pinned between him and the wall.

 _"Damn."_

"Are you okay?" He asked, tilting his head to look at her. Her intense gaze sent chills down his spine. He expected to hear a joke or a smart ass comment. That was the usual procedure. Instead she scanned his face, dampening her bottom lip with her tongue. After letting out a shaky breath, Maya nodded her head. _"If she's not careful she going to end up against the wall next."_

The other guests and staff didn't dare to whisper anything about Maya while Hanzo walked closely behind her as she lead the way to their room. His run in with Isao got around fast, being at the receiving end of Hanzo's anger was something they all wanted to avoid. They were all on notice in Hanzo's eyes. While Maya changed, Hanzo gathered their belongings to carry them. Maya rejoined his side and they went to checkout. For a moment, Hanzo questioned if the lack of space between them was acceptable but quickly didn't care.

 _"Kenshi's showed me how much he values his relationship with her. I_ _f he truly cared then he would have been the one restraining that worm instead of disappearing in the middle of the night and leaving it up to me. If Maya was truly happy in her relationship with him, she would make advances towards me or look like she wanted to pounce on me._ _As childish as this sounds, if he doesn't care then why should I?"_

* * *

Kenshi kept himself occupied through the day while Hanzo and Maya were away. When he wasn't visiting local stores or wandering around Matsue, he took his time cleaning and sharpening Sento and his other weapons. He didn't take the absence for violence and war as an excuse to slack off. He thought of what he and the others may face in the coming months. Maya's goal to bring in strangers and teach them healing methods to bring peace and relief to those who need it also meant that there was the possibility of running into others who do not have the same gracious and honorable intentions as she does. Kenshi shelved his worries when he heard the front door open and Maya and Hanzo's footsteps. He sheathed Sento, strapped the scabbard on his back, and exited his room to greet his friends.

"Let's see if this plan of mine worked." He said under his breath.

"Kenshi!" Maya sang before walking to him. The two hugged while Hanzo watched, rolling his eyes.

"How was your weekend full of rest and relaxation?" Kenshi asked when they stepped back. Annoyed, Hanzo huffed and went directly to their rooms to put their suitcases away. He purposely bumped into Kenshi as he passed by.

"Well, you would have known if you were there with us." Maya replied with a smug look on her face. "It had it's ups and downs." She shrugged.

"Sounds like a bust." Kenshi frowned. _"Really? It had it's ups and downs? That's it."_

"Not entirely." Maya nonchalantly replied. "I'll give you the run down later. It looks like you're running off somewhere again. Typical." Playfully scoffed.

"I'm not running off anywhere. I'm only going to be out a little bit. I'll be sure to be back home before dinner, dear." Hanzo heard that and rolled his eyes again.

 _"Why does she always do that. He abandons and ignores her but then acts like everything is fine the moment they're reunited."_

 _"Abandon? Ignore? Really, Hanzo? Those are rather harsh words don't you think?"_ Kenshi fired back. He wore an amused smirk on his face while Hanzo scowled and muttered under his breath while he went outside to sit on the terrace.

"You better." Maya kissed Kenshi's cheek and ruffled his hair. Hanzo watched Kenshi wave goodbye and walk out the door with the same smirk on his face.

Maya entered the kitchen to prepare their dinner for the night while Hanzo went outside to sit on the terrace that overlooked the garden and lake. He used his time alone to calm down and prepare himself for the questions she might ask him. He didn't feel an irate wraith in that moment and wasn't worried about it. He produced it as a scare tactic, even though punching Isao in the face would have brought some satisfaction.

"I was beginning to miss our therapy sessions, doctor." Hanzo joked and patted the space next to him. She sat down, making sure to be as close to him as possible.

"This is just a routine check up. I wanted to see how you were doing." She smiled.

"You don't have to worry about me, Maya."

"Kind of hard not to." She sighed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders while she rested her head on his.

"I'm fine. I don't intend on using that demonic ability often. I understand why you're worried about me. Hell-fire and Scorpion are connected but the former doesn't trigger the latter. It will have to take a lot to make me revert back to that abomination."

"Scorpion? Did you get that name when you were a," She paused, uncomfortable using the word that came to mind.

"Wraith? No, that was actually a title my mentor gave me. We used Sasori instead of the English variation."

"Do you think Sasori suits you?"

"I believed it had to do with how I carried myself in battle and my weapons but now I know better. The name is rather symbolic but I'll stick to Hanzo."

They remained outside for a while, sitting together in silence. He occasionally rubbed her arm and she nestled her head into his shoulder in response. She felt like she would fall asleep if they remained in their position. After she lifted her head from his shoulder, Hanzo lifted her chin with the tip of a finger to make her look at him, taking her by surprise. He covered her lips with his, drawing her into a deep and passionate kiss. Maya melted against him, her lips parting and welcoming him further. He stroked the silk of her mouth, tilting his head to slightly. She moved to straddle and wrap her arms around his neck. He allowed his hands to slowly glide down her body, caressing every curve, until he reached her hips.

"Deja vu." Hanzo mumbled under his breath when she pulled away to catch her breath.

"Hmm?" She hummed and pressed her forehead against his.

"Nothing." He replied, capturing his lips again. "Maya."

"Yeah?"

"I believe you owe me something."

"You know, people usually go out on a couple of dates first." She wiggled her eyebrows, making him laugh.

"That was what I was referring to. I believe you promised to accompany me to Lake Shinji again. Is tomorrow before sunset fine with you?"

"You could tell me we're going out somewhere at midnight and I'll go with you."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"My, my. But what would Kenshi think?" Her question was dripping with sarcasm.

"I honestly don't care what he has to say."

* * *

Kenshi acknowledge the fact that he was officially the third wheel when he returned home. He noticed his friends were closer than when they returned home. They emitted the same aura when they were around each other. Hanzo also had her attention whenever all three of them where in the same space. He waited until Hanzo went off to bed to talk to Maya about her relationship with Hanzo. Bringing it up while the other man was in the same room might ignite an argument between the two men.

"I get the feeling that something happened between you two while I was away." Kenshi leaned against a counter and stood by Maya while she washed the dishes. She stopped and looked at him, the cheeky grin on his face made her laugh.

"And I get the feeling that all of the times make up an excuse to go somewhere is part of your plan to make me spend some time alone with him."

"Guilty as charged. Does that mean my plan worked?"

"And here I was thinking that you didn't want to be around me anymore." Maya pouted.

"You two care about each other. That's obvious. Your relationship with him could have remained cordial and not grown in the way it has over the past 4 months. For you it started off as a physical attraction. He's fiercely protective over you."

"Kenshi-"

"He feels a lot better now and could have easily packed his things and went on his way. But what did he do? He continued to live here and go out of his way to spend time alone with you. I admit being passive while you were sick for that week wasn't the best thing to do and could have backfired on me because Hanzo could have done the same thing. But he did the exact opposite. He didn't have to pick up what you usually do around the house by cooking, which wasn't that great compared to what you make, cleaning, looking after your garden, and you. I don't think he got much sleep while you were sick. Sometimes he would sit by you and move your hair out of your face and tuck them behind your ear or run some of his fingers through your hair right after you fall asleep. You did the same thing to him after he had that bad panic attack. You two dating was bound to happen."

"We're going on a date tomorrow." Maya laughed.

"Looks like my rant was unnecessary."

"Are you okay with being the third wheel? You've been the main man in my life for years, think you can handle having Hanzo as competition for my attention?" She repeatedly nudged his shoulder with her elbow.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. You need a break from being around such a handsome man like me. You did go nuts over me when we first met." He smoothed out his hair and leaned in closer to her.

"Hey! I was a teenager who didn't know any better! Besides, the feelings are mutual this time around. Night, Kenshi."

* * *

It's been a while since I've updated this story. There was some personal stuff I had to deal with and I had a bad case of writer's block.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, I had a lot fun writing this one. I will be making some quick editing in the previous chapters and will add some chapter notes at the end of them to give you guys some more info about what's going on in the story.  
Thanks again for reading! (*＾▽＾)／


End file.
